Snake Eyes
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: A Black Nuzlocke fic. Jamie takes on the Unova League, with a pair of dice in hand and an Oshawott by her side. The bet that she agrees to will only prove to make things difficult. Will she succeed, or will her luck run out...?
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

This has nothing to do with my other fics set in Unova (_Regional League_ and the bits of_ Alternate Rebirths_.). Just wanted to establish that now.

I've always wanted to write a Nuzlocke fic...this was kind of inspired by Petty's Nuzlocke comics and Nonparael's SoulSilver Nuzlocke comic.

...I only say this because they kind of influenced my character for this. And there's a bet involved, which is why I mentioned that particular SoulSilver comic.

*derp*

So...yeah...

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a horrible war between people and Pokemon. It raged for centuries until two brothers managed to unite the region, with the help of a powerful dragon Pokemon. The twins were crowned the kings of Unova, and they ruled fairly and justly. The two brothers eventually started to fight; the older brother sought the truth in everything, and the younger wanted the ideal way to rule things. As a result of their argument, the dragon Pokemon split up into two. One dragon was a fiery white, while the other held power over electricity and was as black as night. The tension between the brothers and their dragons started to escalate until it exploded into an all-out war. The dragons destroyed the Unova region with fire and lightning...and the two brothers were never seen again._

_However, the appearance of a tall tower in the north of the region afterwards was said to be caused by one of the brothers. Some say the dragons have been converted into stones, and they sleep until they find someone who held the same beliefs as their respective masters._

_And when they do (and they will), the world will surely change._

* * *

Cheren watched in amusement as the brown-haired girl paced anxiously through the room. She kept glancing at the present sitting innocently on the tabletop, as if it would grow legs and run away if she didn't keep an eye on it.

"Really, Jamie," Cheren called. "You don't need to pace so much."

"You'd be pacing too, Cheren!" Jamie exclaimed. "Hell, I'm surprised you're_ not!_ Today's the day we finally get Pokemon, _and Bianca isn't here yet!"_

Cheren sighed, pushing up his glasses. "You know that's how Bianca is."

"Yeah, but..." Jamie started when the door burst open. A panting Bianca stumbled through the door, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm late again! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Jamie sent her a forgiving smile, and Cheren sighed again.

"Well, now that Bianca's here, we can finally meet the Pokemon!" he said, glancing at Jamie. Bianca put her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Remember what we agreed? The present arrived at Jamie's house, so Jamie gets to pick!"

CHeren gave Bianca a deadpan look. "I remember what we agreed. That's only fair, after all. Jamie, open the present! I want to meet the Pokemon now!"

"Okay, okay!" Jamie said, laughing. "Here goes!"

She opened the box and was greeted with three PokeBalls. A piece of paper was in front of each of them, with pictures of the Pokemon. On the left was Snivy, the middle had Tepig, and Oshawott was on the right.

Jamie bit her lip. Which should she pick? All of them were pretty good Pokemon...Snivy can be powerhouses if raised right, Tepig evolved into what looked like a badass fire pig from hell, and Oshawott was a pure Water-type, which Jamie always had a little bit of a preference for.

_I guess there's only one way to do this, _she thought, taking out her dice. She always left big decisions to a single roll of the dice; some were good choices, and some had repercussions that she didn't want to recall. Regardless, she had no regrets with it.

Eventually she decided how to go about this dice roll:_ One to four, I'll pick Snivy. Five to eight, it'll be Tepig. And if I get nine to twelve, Oshawott is gonna be mine._

Jamie rolled the dice. It was a six...and a three. She smiled, grabbing the Water-type's PokeBall. She opened the PokeBall, releasing the Water-type. It looked around, as if in confusion. The Pokemon noticed Jamie and wobbled over to her. It fell over, causing Jamie to chuckle in amusement and pick up the Pokemon.

"Hi, Oshawott," she said. "I'm Jamie. I'll be your Trainer."

Oshawott blinked at the girl, tilting its head to the side.

_"Ja...mie?" _The Water-type repeated, glancing at her. The Water-type crossed her arms, muttering, _"I guess you'll do."_

"What does _that_ mean?" Jamie demanded. Oshawott regarded its Trainer with a bit of surprise.

_"So you can understand me?"_ the Water-type asked. Blinking, Jamie nodded. She had always been able to understand Pokemon, ever since she was little. Bianca once called her The Pokemon Whisperer for a time because of it.

Bainca and Cheren glanced at Jamie strangely as she interacted with her Oshawott. Bianca grabbed the Tepig's Pokeball.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, smiling. "This little one is mine! Cheren, you can have the other one."

"Hey!" Cheren shouted. "Why don't I get to pick?"

Bianca recoiled, saying, "Sorry!"

Cheren sighed, grabbing the PokeBall holding Snivy. "It's not important now; I wanted Snivy anyway."

Bianca smiled gratefully, glancing at Jamie and Oshawott.

"Hey, Jamie, Cheren! You want to battle?" she asked.

"Right now?" Jamie asked, an insane glint in her eyes.

"Right here?" Cheren deadpanned. "We're inside."

"So?" Bianca asked. "These little ones shouldn't make that much of a mess, right? Come on, just one battle royale! Please?"

Oshawott grabbed her shell, smirking. Cheren glanced down at the Snivy at his feet. Bianca released Tepig as Snivy went into the makeshift battlefield.

"Okay, then...Snivy, show them what you can do!"

"Go, Oshawott, go!"

"Tepig, do your best!"

* * *

Professor Juniper blinked as the three children entered her lab. Cheren had chosen Snivy, Bianca had Tepig cradled in her arms, and Oshawott marched behind Jamie, arms crossed.

"Hello! Did you guys battle with your Pokemon already?" she asked. The three children nodded.

"Bianca beat Jamie," Cheren deadpanned.

"And I beat Cheren," Jamie finished. Bianca smiled, coddling Tepig.

"Well, no wonder it looks like they've begun to trust you already!" Juniper said cheerfully.

_"Oh, brother," _Oshawott muttered, crossing her arms.

"You want to nickname them?" Juniper asked. Jamie glanced down at Oshawott. The Water-type glanced up at Jamie and sighed, knowing where this is going.

_"Before you stick me with some stupid name, you should know that I'm a girl," _Oshawott deadpanned.

"You're a girl," Jamie mused. She smirked. "I think I'll name you Shellie."

_"Why that name?" _Oshawott exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Jamie's collar. _"What kind of name is that, anyway?"_

"It's because of the shell on your belly," Jamie responded.

Juniper, Bianca, and Cheren watched as Oshawott tried to reason with Jamie.

"Is Oshawott always like this?" Bianca asked. Juniper nodded.

"She has a Naughty nature, so it's not too surprising. I just wonder how Jamie'll put up with her," the professor responded.

Cheren smirked in amusement. "Whatever the case, Jamie's going to have fun with Oshawott."

"By the way, the reason I called you three here is..."

"The PokeDex, right?" Cheren deadpanned. Juniper smiled.

"Very good! Then you know what to do with them!" she exclaimed, handing each of them a PokeDex. "I want you to go out into Unova and collect information on all the Pokemon you meet! Okay?"

Jamie grabbed her PokeDex as Shellie tried to crawl up her arm. The PokeDex was blue, her favorite color. She smiled.

"Okay. That sounds like fun!" she said, smiling as she observed the small machine.

* * *

"I have a question," Cheren said. He and Jamie were waiting at the edge of Nuvema Town, waiting for Bianca to come out of her house. She was probably letting her parents know she was going.

"Hmm?" Jamie regarded the black-haired boy.

"Why did you leave it to a dice roll to pick your starter?" he asked. "If you really wanted one of them, you could have just taken it. Rolling the dice was completely unnecessary."

"Wouldn't be as fun," Jamie responded. "Besides...you know how I get with major decisions like that."

"You left it to luck, though!" Cheren responded. "Juniper told us that Shellie has a Naughty nature! She's going to be a handful, and you know it!"

"Cheren," Jamie deadpanned. "Figuring how things usually work in the world, _everything_ comes down to luck. Natures, Pokemon encounters, type match-ups, critical hits, whether or not you'll make it to the top without everyone dying...it's all luck."

Cheren smirked. "Then why don't we raise the stakes a little?"

Jamie's eyebrow quirked. "I'm listening..."

"I bet you that you can't go through the Pokemon League while capturing only the first wild Pokemon you see in a new area," he said. "The only exceptions to the rule are Pokemon you already have with you that are still alive. Shiny Pokemon are fair game."

"We're probably going to be on separate journeys. How are you going to know I'm keeping to the promise?" Jamie deadpanned. Cheren held out a notebook. Jamie took it, glancing at it curiously.

"You can record your captures in that notebook," he responded. "I'll check it every time we meet each other. If you don't update, I'll have reason to believe you're welching on the bet."

Jamie hummed in thought at this. She glanced down at Shellie.

"Well, Shell? What do you think? That sound fun?" she asked. Shellie considered it, and nodded. If anything, it would be a good challenge; a way for both of them to think on their feet.

Jamie grinned at Cheren.

"Alright, then!" she said, shaking Cheren's hand. "It's a bet! And what do I get if I win?"

Cheren hummed in thought. "I haven't thought that far. But if you win, I owe you a favor."

Jamie shrugged; she and Cheren had done that since they were kids; owing each other 'favors', which meant pretty much anything that came to mind...be it a piece of candy or a book. There was that book that she really wanted to borrow from Cheren...

Jamie nodded, saying, "Fair enough. And if I lose, I'll set you up with Bianca. I know you like her~"

Cheren coughed, his face turning a little red. "Wh-What are you talking about? I don't..."

"Hey, guys!" Bianca exclaimed, walking up to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Bianca!" Jamie said cheerfully. "Cheren and I made another bet."

Bianca huffed. "Another one? You two...and I think it'd be fun if we took our first steps into the journey together!" she exclaimed.

Jamie and Cheren glanced at one another. "I guess that'll be cool," Jamie said, looping her arm with Bianca's. Cheren looped his arm around Jamie's other arm, smiling.

"Okay, ready? One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

They stepped into Route 1 together; into their adventure.

* * *

After Juniper had taught them how to catch a Pokemon, Bianca had issued a challenge; whoever caught the most Pokemon before Accumula wins. Cheren shot Jamie a smug look before taking off into the Route.

Jamie twitched. _Stupid Cheren. Gah, what I wouldn't give to beat his smug little face right now!_

That was when Jamie heard a squeak. She looked and saw a Patrat glancing curiously at her.

_A Patrat? _Jamie mentally complained. _Damn. I was hoping it'd be a Lillipup. Oh, well._

"Come on, Shellie! Let's catch this one!" she said, releasing the Oshawott. Shellie tacked the Patrat, and Jamie easily caught it. She sighed as the picked up the PokeBall holding the newly captured Patrat.

"Well, I guess this is a good catch," she muttered. "I would have loved to catch a Lillipup, though..."

That was when a Lillipup walked by. It glanced at her, blinking.

"...Bark?"

"OH, COME ON!"

* * *

**Pokemon Captured:**

**(Starter) Shellie the Oshawott - Naughty nature, quick tempered.**

**(Route 1) Danielle the Patrat - Careful nature, somewhat of a clown.**

* * *

So there's that...

Please review!


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

To the reviewer who told me he (she?) liked the fact that Jamie used a dice roll to pick the starter...that's actually how I decided which to start with for the Nuzlocke. Things like that are gonna be decided with either a dice roll or a coin toss. :D

So...yeah...

* * *

After a bit of training (because if Jamie could only catch one Pokemon per area, she had to train at least a little bit), Jamie met Bianca and Cheren in the town outskirts.

"So...we all have two Pokemon each?" Bianca asked as they released the Pokemon they had captured. When she saw that Bianca had captured a Lillipup, Jamie wanted to cry.

"Will I never get a Lillipup?" she whimpered. Shellie facepalmed.

_"Quit whining," _the Oshawott deadpanned. _"Lillipup are more common than you think."_

Cheren had somehow found a Purrloin. The Purrloin was quiet and a bit stand-offish...maybe it was abandoned?

Jamie's musing were interrupted by Professor Juniper waving them over.

"Hello again!" Juniper said, smiling. "Come over here!"

The three children walked over to her after they returned their new Pokemon in their PokeBalls.

"What is it, Professor?" Bianca asked.

"I want to show you three the Pokemon Center! This is the most important element of a Trainer's journey!" Juniper exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We know all about them," Cheren deadpanned. "They heal Pokemon and you can buy Potions and the like from them."

Juniper pouted, "But it's still important! And besides...sometimes they really can't heal Pokemon."

This was news to all three of them.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I mean...a Pokemon can still get seriously injured," Juniper responded. "There's also a twenty percent chance that they can die while battling."

The three kids gulped as they absorbed this bit of news. Sure, they knew that there was a chance of Pokemon dying, but to know the actual percentage of that happening...while they were small, it was a little scary.

Cheren cleared his throat, saying, "Well, I think I'm going to look through Accumula Town."

"I'll go with Cheren," Jamie responded as the two went on their way.

* * *

"Jamie, look at this," Cheren said. Jamie curiously walked over to her friend.

"What is it, Cheren?" she asked. Cheren simply pointed at the group of people that the crowd surrounded; all of them had white outfits with hoods and red hair. The only one who didn't have such a ridiculous outfit was an old man with fading green hair and what looked like a visor on his right eye. He was dressed in what looked like yellow and purple robes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the leader said. "My name is Ghetsis Harmonia. I am here on behalf of Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

The crowd murmered in confusion. Pokemon liberation? What did that mean?

"You must have been told that humans and Pokemon help each other; that we are partners that can only learn from and help each other," Ghetsis continued. "However, is that _really_ the truth? Has anyone here ever considered that is what we _assume_ to be the truth?"

Cheren and Jamie glanced at each other at this.

"You see it in the news every day; Pokemon being pushed around for the selfish needs of humans, abandoned and abused...can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I am saying?" Ghestis asked. When nobody gave an answer, he continued, "Now, I'm sure you are aware that Pokemon are different from us humans. They are living creatures that contain endless potential. We humans have much to learn from them, that much is true. And yet they are subject to containment and abuse...now what do you think is your responsibility to your Pokemon?"

Someone in the crowd asked, "Pokemon...liberation?" Jamie and Cheren watched in shock as Ghestis smiled.

"That's correct! We must liberate the Pokemon! Only then will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. I end my speech today imploring you to think about the relationship between you and your Pokemon...and the right way to proceed. Thank you for your attention."

With that, Ghetsis and his followers left the scene. Cheren scoffed at this.

"That's ridiculous," he said, glancing at his Snivy. "Pokemon and people help one another. They each have something that the other doesn't, and so they work together. You agree with me, right Richard?"

Richard nodded from his perch on Cheren's head, enjoying the sunlight.

Jamie glanced down at Shellie, whose arms were crossed. The Oshawott glanced back up at Jamie, and the two had a momentary staring contest. Jamie sighed.

"If they ever heard about the two of us, Team Plasma would have a field day," she said, trying not to imagine someone like Ghetsis on her case.

_"Eh, you don't need to worry," _Shellie responded, glancing at the ground, as if embarassed. _"I...**guess** I could be worse off. I mean, have you **seen** Bianca with Tepig? I almost feel sorry for him."_

"Shellie, that's mean!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling in spite of herself. Shellie shrugged.

_"What? It's true. The point is...I'm glad it was you that picked me, as opposed to the other two," _Shellie concluded, crossing her arms. _"But I agree with Cheren; it was stupid leaving that decision to a dice roll."_

Jamie smiled, petting the Oshawott on the head. She heard the sound of a PokeBall opening, and saw Danielle looking up at her.

"Danielle?" she asked curiously, crouching to meet the Patrat's eye level.

_"I agree with Shellie!" _Danielle responded, hugging Jamie's leg. _"I know we've only known each other a little bit, but I really like you! You're nice!"_

Jamie started to grin at this. Her Pokemon liked her! It was times like this that she was glad she could understand them._  
_

"Your Pokemon...Just now they said..."

Jamie looked up and saw a young man staring down at her. He stared at the Pokemon in front of them like it was the most shocking thing he had ever seen. He had the be the weirdest guy she had ever seen; who in the world has green hair?

Wait. He just said...

"You can understand them too?" Jamie shouted, getting up. She had never met someone who could also understand Pokemon.

"You mean you can...?" the young man responded, pointing at her. It looked like the news had made his day. He grinned widely and hugged Jamie. "I've never met someone who could understand them like me! This is so amazing!"

Jamie froze at the sudden contact. "Hey, hey! We've only met like five seconds ago! That does _not_ give you permission to break my personal bubble!"

The young man blinked, letting Jamie go. He glanced around her as if looking for something. He glanced at her confusedly. "But...I don't see a bubble."

Jamie and Cheren glanced at him incredulously. How could this guy _not_ know what a personal bubble is?

"Are you for real?" Cheren asked. "Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"Oh!" the newcomer said, smiling politely. "That was rude of me. My name is N."

_N? Who names their kid N?_ Jamie thought.

"I'm Jamie," she said, smiling. "And this is my friend Cheren."

"Jamie and Cheren..." N repeated, pointing at each of them. Cheren nodded.

"We're filling up the PokeDex for Professor Juniper," He said. "My main goal is to become Champion, though."

Jamie crossed her arms, muttering, "I'd be doing that too if it weren't for the stupid bet you made with me..."

N smiled sadly. "The PokeDex...I see. You're going to imprision many Pokemon for that cause. I'm a Trainer too, but I still wonder...are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"Dude," Jamie said. "We saw that Ghetsis guy talk, too. I think it's a load of balderdash; Pokemon and people help each other, don't they?"

N glanced at Jamie, as if looking for something. If this is about the personal bubble again...

"I've decided," he said, taking out a PokeBall. "Jamie, I want to hear your Pokemon's voices again!"

And at this, he released a Purrloin. Jamie gaped; he was suddenly challenging her?

"Danielle, go for it! Tackle!"

"Scratch, Purrloin!"

* * *

Eventually Purrloin fell to the ground, swirls replacing its eyes. N returned his Pokemon and glanced at the PokeBall, and then at the Oshawott. Shellie was panting; the exertion nearly wiping her out.

_I never expected to meet Pokemon who can say such things about the Trainer they're with, _he thought, watching as Jamie celebrated with her two Pokemon.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in their PokeBalls," he said to himself, "Pokemon will never become perfect."

Jamie noticed this and sighed.

"Dude, are you still listening to that guy?" she asked. "Did we not just establish that..."

"It's not just that!" N exclaimed. "It's just...I have to change the world! I have to change it for Pokemon, because they're my friends!"

And with that he ran off.

"Weird guy," Cheren remarked.

_"You can say that again,"_ Shellie responded, dusting herself off.

"But I don't think we should worry too much about it," Jamie responded, hands behind her head. "Pokemon and people help each other out."

Cheren nodded, walking towards Route 2. "I'm going ahead. I want to prepare to face the first Gym - the one at Striaton City. That's the best way for a Trainer to be strong; to face the Gyms in each city."

Cheren walked off, leaving Jamie and her two Pokemon. Jamie sighed, returning her Pokemon.

"I better get you healed up before I do the same thing," she said, walking towards the Pokemon Center. Bianca came out at that moment, and noticed Jamie.

"Hi, Jamie!" she exclaimed, walking over to her. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

* * *

"Good job, Danielle!" Jamie exclaimed as the PokeBall's button turned white, signaling another capture. She took the PokeBall and released the Pokemon inside; a Purrloin. The Purrloin blinked at her new Trainer.

_"Hey, I remember you!" _she exclaimed. Jamie blinked in confusion.

"Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

_"Yeah, you beat my friend not too long ago!"_ Purrloin responded, licking her paw. _"I saw the whole thing!"_

"Okay then...I wonder how that Purrloin's doing..." she responded.

_"You can ask him. He's right over there!"_ Purrloin said, gesturing towards another Purrloin. This Purrloin seemed to edge away from the two. _"His Trainer released him before going on his merry way!"_

"Wait...you mean N?" she asked. Confusion and anger boiled within her. "All that talk about caring for Pokemon, and he releases that Purrloin just because he lost?"

_"It's not because he lost to you,"_ Purrloin responded cheerfully. _"I heard that N guy say that it was for that Purrloin's own good. He healed him before releasing him, so there's no hard feelings!"_

"Well...I guess if you don't want to come with me..."

_"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" _Purrloin exclaimed. Jamie smiled at this.

"Okay, then! What do you think of the name Emerald?" Jamie asked, crouching to meet Purrloin's eye level. "After your eye color?"

With a flick of its slim tail, Purrloin seemed to accept the name. She nuzzled Jamie's leg, purring happily. Jamie petted the Purrloin's back while wondering; what kind of person _was_ this guy?

* * *

"This is so not good..." Jamie said as she walked through the Dreamyard. She had just heard about Striaton's Gym...and how it has three Gym Leaders, one for each starter element. And how you basically fight the one that has an advantage over your starter.

_Gah, fighting Cheren with his Snivy was hard enough, _she thought, shuddering at the memory. _How am I gonna beat this Gym Leader guy?_

"Excuse me...you're a Trainer, right?"

Jamie glanced at the older woman that had addressed her. When Jamie nodded, the older lady continued, "I was wondering if you could help me out. See, my daughter found a few Pokemon, and I was wondering if you could take one of them off of my hands?"

Jamie thought about this. If she accepted this Pokemon, would she not be able to catch a Pokemon here? She had heard about Munna being found here, and wanted to at least give it a shot.

"I'm not sure..." she muttered. The older lady saw Shellie standing by her Trainer's feet and said, "That Oshawott's yours, right? I could give you this Pansear. That should help."

Jamie gaped. A Pansear. Which is a Fire-type. Which could help enormously with the Gym Leader. That changed her mind instantly.

"Sure, I'll take him!" she exclaimed. The lady smiled, releasing a Pansear from its PokeBall. She handed Jamie the PokeBall, saying, "Thank you so much. He's a lively one!"

Jamie grinned down at the fire-monkey. "Hi, I'm Jamie. I'll be your Trainer from now on, okay?"

The Pansear grinned at her, jumping into her arms. _"Hi, Jamie! I'm really happy to meet you! So do I get a name? Huh?"_

Jamie grinned. "Sure, you can get a nickname! I was thinking Zero. How about it?"

_"Zero?" _the Pansear asked. He grinned again. _"That's an awesome name! Thank you so much!"_

Jamie and Zero hugged as the two made their way back to the city. She had to find Cheren and ask him something...

* * *

Eventually she found Cheren looking at the blackboard of the Pokemon School.

"Yo, Cheren!" Jamie yelled as she walked over to him. She held up Zero, saying, "Question; someone just gave me this Pansear in the Dreamyard…does that mean I can't capture anything in there? Because Pansear was kind of a sudden gift."

Cheren glanced at the Fire-type and hummed in thought.

"No," he finally said. "Pokemon that are gifted don't count in the first-encounter rule. However, if you want to trade Pokemon with someone, the Pokemon you trade away has to be a first encounter in its territory."

"That sounds fair," Jamie said. "And really generous."

"I figured the original terms of our bet were a little unfair, so I decided to give you some wiggle room," Cheren responded. "You still have to be lucky to make it to the top."

"Alrighty," Jamie said, grinning. "Hey, want to battle while we're here?"

"I would, but my Pokemon are tuckered out," Cheren responded, shaking his head. "We just fought the Gym Leader. It was tough, but we made it through."

"That's awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. "But how did you manage with the whole type-advantage thing?"

"I was given a Panpour," Cheren deadpanned as he walked out the building.

"Wait, you met that lady too?" Jamie asked, chasing after the black-haired boy. "CHEREN!"

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Route 2) Emerald the Purrloin - Rash nature, scatters things often.**

**(Dreamyard (GIFT)) Zero the Pansear - Jolly nature, sturdy body.**

* * *

The rules for the bet are basically my rules for the Nuzlocke.

So there's that...

Please review!


	3. I Hardly Knew Ye

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

The battles are short in this. D:  
To make up for it, I'll try to make a good one for the Gym Leaders when I get to it in _The Regional League._

So...yeah...

* * *

The Striaton City Gym was a bit unusual. That was a staple in Unova Gyms; each Gym is a unique experience in itself. No Gym is like any other Gym in the region, or the world for that matter.

For example, the Striaton Gym was not only a Gym, but a restaurant as well. People would eat and chat, and on occasion there would be battles between challengers and the Gym Leaders. It gives a whole new definition to the phrase 'dinner and a show'.

And a show was going on right now; a Pansage and a Pansear were at the center. Both monkeys looked like they had the stuffing beaten out of each other, but they were both standing. Pansage looked about ready to drop from all the Fire attacks coming its way, however.

Both of the Trainers looked determined to see this through to the end. The girl who owned the Pansear looked about ready to jump up and down, while the young man with the Pansage looked a little nervous, resigned to what was about to happen.

"Zero, use Incinerate!"

"Pansage, use Vine Whip!"

And that was the end of that fight. Pansage fell after Zero had spewed more fire its way. Cilan returned his fainted Pokemon in what looked like sadness.

"That's surprising..." he said. "You are very strong. To be honest, I don't think Chili or Cress could have beaten you..."

Jamie grinned as she high-fived Zero. "Thanks!"

Cress and Chili nodded at each other, with the fiery young man digging into a box.

"Yo! You want the pink Badge case, or the blue?" he asked, holding up two Badge cases. Jamie pointed at the light-blue one. She eagerly opened the case when it was handed to her - the Trio Badge was already on the left side of the case.

"As I'm sure you're aware," Cress stated, "Gym Badges are a symbol of a Trainer's strength. The more you have, the more Pokemon will obey you, even traded ones. We'd also like you to have this."

At this he handed Jamie a disc that said "TM83 - Work Up"

"You've seen Work Up in action," Cilan said. "I think...you know how useful it can be."

Jamie grinned; her first Badge and Gym TM! This was going to be a good day, for sure!

"Thanks for that! Bye!" she said, walking outside.

"Good job, Zero!" Jamie exclaimed as the Pansear climbed onto Jamie's shoulder. "You kicked ass!"

Zero grinned. _"That was awesome! Let's go again! Let's go again!"_

"Hey, Jamie!"

The two saw Bianca rushing over to them.

"Did you get the Badge?"she asked. Jamie grinned, proudly showing her friend the Badge.

"That's so awesome!" the blonde exclaimed. "Oh, I bumped into Professor Juniper's friend. She asked me to try and get some Dream Mist for her. You want to come with me?"

"Alright," Jamie nodded as the two walked towards the Dreamyard.

* * *

Eventually they found a Munna floating through the Dreamyard. Bianca grinned.

"There's one! It's so cute!" she exclaimed, eyes practically sparkling.

That was when they saw two weirdly-stranged people walking over to the Pokemon. Jamie recognized the uniform as the one those people working for that old guy in Accumula Town...

"We finally found you!" one Grunt (who we shall call Tina) exclaimed

"Come on, make some Dream Mist!" the Grunt (who we shall call Tony) shouted, edging towards the Munna threateningly. Munna glanced at the two weirdly-dressed humans.

"H-Hey!" Bianca shouted. "What are you doing? Who are you?"

The Grunts glanced at the two Trainers.

"Us?" Tony asked, pointing a thumb at himself. "We're Team Plasma! We battle endlessly to save Pokemon from careless humans!"

Tina glanced at the Munna, adding, "Munna and Musharna create this vapor called Dream Mist. It's supposed to show people their dreams. We're going to use that stuff to make people want to release their Pokemon. We're going to manipulate their hearts with their dreams."

Tony faced the Munna and started kicking it.

"Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!" he shouted, continuing his assault. The poor Psychic type squeaked in pain.

That was the last straw for Jamie. She ran towards the Grunt and punched him. He fell to the ground, holding face in his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" Jamie shouted. "You talk about keeping Pokemon from people who could hurt them, and what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Yeah!" Bianca added. "Aren't you Trainers, too?"

"Yes, we are," Tina responded. "But we fight for a different cause. Unlike _you_ two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

Tony staggered up, twitching his nose. When he saw that it wasn't broken (although it should be noted that Jamie gave him a pretty mean black eye), he smirked.

"Yeah," he said, taking out a PokeBall. "And that means we win battles and take Pokemon by force! And on that note, we're going to rescue your Pokemon from you!"

At this he ran towards Bianca and grabbed the closest PokeBall. Despite her protests, he released the Pokemon inside; her Tepig.

"Run now!" he said. "You're free from that horrible Trainer of yours!"

Tepig gave Tony a deadpan look...and promptly used Ember on him.

"Ness..." Bianca said, smiling.

"Good one!" Jamie cheered.

Tony backed away.

"I don't get it," he muttered. "Why did Tepig use Ember on _me?_"

"That doesn't matter," Tina reassured him, taking out a PokeBall. "We'll make them understand! Help him out, Purrloin!"

"Patrat, get out there!"

Smirking, Jamie released Shellie. The Oshawott glanced at the Tepig and smirked.

_"Save some for me, okay Porky?" _she said, brandishing her shell. Tepig nodded.

_"Will do, Shell,"_ he responded. _"But one thing; call me Ness, okay?"_

Shellie nodded as she fired a Water Gun at Purrloin.

* * *

Soon enough, the two Grunt's Pokemon fainted. They returned their Pokemon, glancing at each other.

"This is not good," Tony said. "We didn't take them seriously because they're kids!"

"That doesn't matter now!" Tina snapped. "We still have to get that Dream Mist!"

Tony nodded, walking back to the Munna. He started to kick it again, causing Jamie to growl.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Do you want to give you another black eye?"

"Yeah, knock it off!" Bianca exclaimed.

That was when they saw the robed guy from Accumula. The Grunts paled at this.

"What are you two doing?" Ghetsis snapped. "Goofing off, as usual?"

"Gh-Ghetsis..." Tony stammered. Another image of Ghetsis appeared behind the Grunts.

"We are Team Plasma!" he said. "We shall separated Pokemon from people! How do you expect to do that if you're lollygagging like this?"

"Ghetsis?" Tina asked confusedly. "But you were there...how did you?"

"Does that matter?" Ghetsis roared as the two images morphed into one. "If you cannot perform your duties..."

Tony and Tina immediately ran off, shouting apologies and sobbing.

"What was that about?" Jamie asked. The image of Ghetsis disappeared and was replaced with a Musharna. The Munna cheered and nuzzled the bigger Pokemon.

"That guy called Ghestis appeared...but it wasn't real?" Bianca asked. "Fennel told me that Musharna and Munna are Dream Pokemon...so that was a dream?"

"Wait a minute!" Jamie exclaimed. "Didn't that girl say that those Pokemon make Dream Mist?"

Bianca gasped. "Oh yeah!" She took out a jar and used it to contain some of the lingering mist where the image of Ghetsis was.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. The Musharna floated away at this. Munna started to follow, and then glanced back at Bianca. It floated towards the blonde, causing her to do a double take."

"Munna?" she asked. The Pokemon started to chirp repeatedly, causing Bianca to glance at Jamie questioningly.

"Munna's saying that she likes you, Bianca," Jamie said. "She wants to go with you."

"Really?" Bianca asked, eyes sparkling. She deflated. "But Musharna's probably her mother...you think it's okay?"

Jamie glanced at Musharna, who nodded. _  
_

**I am not her mother, **she told the two Trainers. **I am simply her caretaker - the caretaker of all the Munna in this Dreamyard.**

"Well...thank you, Musharna!" Bianca said, hugging Munna gently. As Musharna floated away, Bianca turned towards Jamie. "I should get this to Professor Fennel. See you later!"

With that she left the Dreamyard. Jamie grinned at this, a little jealous of Bianca yet again. First Lillipup, and now Munna.

"Ah, well..." she said, walking around a little more. "It can't be helped. It's because of that stupid bet..."

That was when she heard a voice echoing in her mind: **Hi there!**

"WOAH!"

Jamie fell to the ground and twisted towards the voice. It was another Munna! The pink Pokemon was smiling at her carelessly.

"Uh, hi," Jamie said, ecstatic at finding a Munna on the first try.

**I saw that whole thing! **Munna said, landing on Jamie's head. **You were awesome! And I'm glad my little sis found a Trainer as nice as your friend!**

"Wait. That Munna's your sister?"

**Yep! When Mama Musharna let her go, I wanted to go, too! Keep an eye on her and all. So I'm really glad I found you! I don't know what I would have done if I didn't!**

"You actually want to go with me?" Jamie asked, shocked.

**Well, yeah! Even if you and Bianca don't travel together, you'll see each other often, right? Besides, I like you! I have since you gave that guy the black eye!**

Jamie laughed at this. "Okay, okay! But you need a name...How about Yume?"

**Yume...That means 'Dream' right? I like it!**

* * *

Jamie frowned as she fiddled with her newly aquired C-Gear. Bianca had given it to her on behalf of Professor Fennel, who was overjoyed when she got the Dream Mist. And now she was trying to get rid of all the sanity-be-damned hearts on her screen.

_"Hey, Jamie?" _Danielle asked from her perch on Jamie's shoulder.

"Yeah, Danielle?" Jamie responded. Danielle twiddled with her hands.

_"Are you glad that I was the one you found in Route 1?" _she asked. Jamie hummed in thought.

"Well, I was hoping for a Lillipup, I'll admit," she responded, "but as far as Patrats go, I'm really glad I got you."

Danielle smiled, hugging Jamie. _"Thank you! I was just wondering. It's just...we've been meeting a lot of awesome people and Pokemon...I hope I get to travel with you forever!"_

Jamie grinned her thanks, turning her attention back to the C-Gear. When she finally managed to turn the hearts into stars, she grinned.

"There we go!" she said cheerfully. "And Danielle? Thanks. That really made my day."

Danielle smiled. That was when Jamie saw Cheren.

"Hey, Cher!" she shouted. Cheren turned towards her.

"Hey, Jamie," he said. "I take it you got the Trio Badge?"

Jamie nodding, taking out a PokeBall. "Battle?"

"Yep! Go for it, Sydney!" Cheren said, releasing a Pidove.

"Yume, you're on!"

The battle went on like a regular battle...until Cheren had his Purrloin against Jamie's Patrat.

"Rory, use Fury Swipes!" Cheren shouted.

Rory charged at Danielle, who collapsed after the attack.

Jamie could tell something was wrong as Danielle struggled to get back up. When the Patrat fell, she knew she had to confirm her suspicions.

"DANIELLE!" Jamie shouted, rushing towards the Patrat's unmoving body. She tossed Shellie's PokeBall as she did so. "Shellie, take over!"

Shellie used Water Gun on Rory, who fainted. Cheren returned his Purrloin and watched as Jamie checked for a pulse on her Patrat.

"Jamie," Cheren said, obviously as shocked as she was. "Is she...?"

Jamie nodded numbly, causing Cheren to glance at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've known that would happen."

Jamie didn't respond. She was too busy thinking about what Danielle had said.

**_"I hope I get to travel with you forever!"_**

_Me too, Danielle...I never got to tell you, but I wanted that too..._

Cheren sighed. He hated it when Jamie stopped talking like that. It always bugged him somehow.

"Look," he said. "If I helped you bury her, would you talk to me?"

Jamie mulled it over, and then nodded.

* * *

"There," Cheren said as they finished the burial. "That should do it."

"Thanks, Cheren," Jamie said, smiling. "I mean it."

Cheren nodded, getting up. "I'll give you a minute."

He walked into the Route, leaving Jamie and her Pokemon alone with their thoughts.

Shellie held a downward gaze out of respect for the deceased Patrat. Zero stood next to her, fiddling with his hands. Emerald curled up next to Jamie, nuzzling her leg and purring. Yume rested on Jamie's lap in the hopes of comforting her new Trainer.

She had only known that Patrat for a short time...so why did it feel like her heart was shattering into a million pieces?

She lifted her hand to her face and felt tears.

"D-Dammit, why am I crying?" she asked herself, her body shaking with sobs.

_It's not going to be the last death, _she thought. _Is it always going to be like this when someone...?_

That was when she felt something shift next to her leg. It couldn't have been any of her Pokemon...

Jamie looked down to see a Lillipup sitting at her side, gazing silently at the makeshift grave. He looked about ready to sleep right there. Despite this, the Lillipup noticed Jamie and her Pokemon glancing at him.

_"You guys looked sad, so I thought I should give you some company," _he explained. _"I saw that battle."_

Jamie glanced down sadly; just before the battle she had been talking about how she wanted a Lillipup. And this one was the first wild Pokemon she saw in this Route...Should she really capture him now? How could she even try?

Lillipup had fallen asleep by now...she would catch him later. Emerald was asleep as well, on her other side. Yume, Zero, and Shellie were awake, and watching Jamie with something akin to concern.

Jamie smiled sadly; Cheren would have allowed her about a half-hour to mourn. Only five had passed.

Maybe she'd let these twenty-five more minutes go like this; in quiet remembrance of a fallen friend.

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Dreamyard) Yume the Munna - Brave nature, loves to eat**

**(Route 3) Roger the Lillipup - Lonely nature, often dozes off**

* * *

_**R.I.P**_

_**Danielle the Patrat**_

_**Level 4 - 11**_

_**You were my first catch,  
And as careful as I should have been.**_

* * *

So these little sections at the end (the Pokemon Obtained and the R.I.P sections) are parts of Jamie's journal. Just wanted to point that out.

On a lighter note...I couldn't have timed Roger's nickname any better with his nature if I tried. Anyone who knows what I'm referring to gets a virtual hug.

Please review!


	4. Whisper Words of Wisdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

So...yeah...

* * *

After Jamie officially caught Roger, she released him and sighed. She was still a bit depressed from Danielle's death...

**Jamie...**Yume said, floating close to Jamie. **We miss her, too. So you shouldn't cry.**

_"Yeah," _Zero said. _"This was her choice, wasn't it?"_

"Yeah, but I feel like I could have done more, y'know?" Jamie asked, glancing at the ground. Shellie sighed, agitated.

_"Well, you better not give up on us," _she deadpanned. _"I don't know what we would do if we had someone who was willing to quit at only one mistake."_

_"Shellie, could you at least be a bit more sensitive?" _Roger scolded. Emerald mewed in agreement.

Shellie crossed her arms, huffing.

_"Why should I?" _she demanded. _"Jamie's being way too hard on herself! Danielle made the choice to follow her! It was all of our choices! None of us would have done that if we didn't decide to trust her!"_

Jamie silently listened to Shellie talk. She wiped her eyes and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"You're right, Shellie. I really shouldn't give up this soon," she said, grinning. "Cheren would flip, and her death would be in vain, right? I gotta keep walking and moving forward."

Jamie chuckled at her own words. "Damn, I'm getting all_ FullMetal Alchemist_ on you guys..."

Her Pokemon looked at her in confusion as she made the reference. She smiled at her Pokemon.

"Thanks, to all of you guys," she concluded. She returned her Pokemon and spared a last glance at Danielle's grave.

She smiled gratefully at the grave, and then walked towards Cheren, who was waiting by the fork in the road.

He noticed Jamie walking towards him asked, "Better?"

"Yeah," she responded, smiling. "Thanks, Cheren."

"MOVE IT!"

Two Team Plasma Grunts nearly pushed Cheren out of the way as they barreled towards the Wellspring Cave.

"You okay?" Jamie asked. Cheren dusted himself off and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I wonder what that was about..."

"HEY!"

The two turned to see Bianca running towards them, with a little girl in hand. The little girl was crying, as if she lost something.

"Bianca, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"Those Team Plasma people stole this little girl's Pokemon!" she responded. The girl tugged at Bianca's skirt.

"Miss...my Pokemon..." she stammered before crying again. Bianca crouched to comfort the child.

"They were heading for Wellspring Cave..." Cheren mused, facing that direction. "Jamie, heal your Pokemon at the Day Care Center and meet me inside that cave. We're getting that Pokemon back! Bianca, stay by that girl's side in case they come back, okay?"

Cheren ran off towards the cave. Jamie gave the little girl a reassuring pat on the head before running towards the Day Care Center.

* * *

When she got into the cave, she saw Cheren talking with two Team Plasma Grunts. He noticed Jamie and beckoned her over.

"Jamie, come over here," he said. "These guys don't really listen to reason."

One of the Plasma Grunts (who we shall call Jim) sighed.

"Have you seen that kid?" he asked. "She can't possibly use it to its fullest potential. Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad?"

"That's right," The other Grunt (who we shall call Erika) responded. "And it's the same for your Pokemon, so hand them over!"

"Better yet, we'll just take them from you!" he said as they released their Pokemon.

Cheren and Jamie glanced at each other.

"Jamie?" he asked, smirking. Jamie smirked back.

"With pleasure," she responded as she released Emerald. Cheren released Richard, who was ready to go.

"Emerald, use Assist!"

"Richard, Leaf Tornado!"

* * *

Jamie wiped the sweat from her brow as she watched the battle unfold. Right after she and Cheren took care of the first two Grunts, two more Grunts (who we shall call Shelia and Jack) came into the scene, sending out their own Pokemon.

Right now, Jack's Patrat was storing energy (Bide) and Emerald was still out. Jamie squinted at the Patrat.

_Looks like it could be taken down with one more attack, _she thought. "Emerald, use Fury Swipes!"

Emerald rushed up to the Patrat and scratched it several times. However, it didn't fall. Instead it unleashed a huge amount of power at Emerald, who was knocked to the wall. Jamie's stomach dropped when she saw that Emerald made no move to get up.

"EMERALD!" Jamie shouted. No...Not this soon!

"You see?" Jack said, smirking. "That's what happens when Trainers get careless! Their poor Pokemon pay the cost with their lives!"

"Yeah," Erika said. "That Purrloin might not have died if you hadn't captured it! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jamie tightened her fist, holding back tears.

"You may be right...Emerald might not have died if she hadn't come with me," she said quietly.

The Plasma Grunts smirked; they had finally gotten through to her!

"But that was _her_ choice," she continued, eyes blazing with determination. "I asked her if she wanted to go with me and she said yes."

"That can't be!" Jack stammered.

"That's the truth," Jamie deadpanned, releasing Shellie. "Your argument is invalid. Shellie?"

_"With pleasure," _Shellie responded, using Water Gun on Patrat.

* * *

After she buried Emerald, Jamie sighed. _Rest in peace, Emerald._

She took out an empty Great Ball as she looked around. "I guess while I'm here I should catch something..."

That was when she felt something soft collide with her back. Startled, she threw the Great Ball in the direction of the object.

The ball shook once, twice, three times...until it clicked, signaling a capture. She picked up the Great Ball and released the Pokemon inside; a Woobat.

"You bumped into me," Jamie told the Pokemon as it fluttered around Jamie. "I guess I got startled."

_"Sorry 'bout that,"_ he said, landing on her head. _"I really gotta watch where I'm going..."_

Woobat smelled Jamie's hat and hair at this.

_"You an outsider?" _he finally asked. _"You smell like one."_

"Uh...yeah, I guess you could call me an outsider. A Trainer, actually."

_"And that click I heard was you catching me?"_

Jamie nodded. "Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

Woobat seemed to consider this.

_"Eh, alright. Not like there's a lot in this cave, anyway."_

"Okay, then! Welcome to the family, DJ!"

* * *

_"Hey, I have a question," _Zero said as he and Jamie walked into Nacrene City.

"Hmm?" Jamie asked, sending a questioning glance at the Pansear.

_"Why do you only capture the first Pokemon you encounter in a new area?" _he asked. _"I mean, we saw a Blitzle not long after you caught Roger, and I heard that they're popular, so..."_

"You can blame Cheren for that," Jamie deadpanned. "I made a bet with him that I could go through the Pokemon League while only capturing the first wild Pokemon I see in a new area."

_"You guys were talking about a bet of some kind after you got me," _Zero mused. Jamie nodded.

"I wanted to ask about you, since you were given to me in the Dreamyard," she explained. "I wanted to see if that counted."

_"I see. And it didn't, and that's when you got Yume."_

"Right," she said. She blinked, realizing the possible implication of what she said. "Not to say that getting you didn't count for anything! I mean, you kicked ass in the Gym battle...and there's a Bug-type Gym in the city after this one..."

Zero laughed, climbing up Jamie's back and sitting on her shoulders.

_"Ah, don't worry!"_ he said, grinning. _"I know what you mean."_

Jamie smiled when they passed the museum. They also saw N walking out.

"Oh, it's you!" Jamie exclaimed. N acknowledged her, smiling.

"Hello, Jamie," he said. "You're still on your Pokemon journey?"

Jamie nodded warily. N sighed sadly.

"So your Pokemon are still..." he trailed off. He shook his head, saying, "Never mind. I just...I want to see things that no one else can."

Jamie's eyebrow quirked in confusion as he continued, "The truth behind confining Pokemon in things like PokeBalls and PokeDexes...the ideals behind the perfect Trainer...I mean, people say that they care for their Pokemon..."

Zero nudged Jamie as N continued talking. _"What is he talking about?" _he whispered.

Jamie mouthed, 'I don't know.'

"...and in this way, Pokemon could potentially be perfect. Tell me, do you agree?" N finished, smiling. Jamie sweatdropped.

"Uh...I guess?" she asked. N sighed and shook his head.

"For some reason I expected more from you," he muttered. Before Jamie could say anything, he released a Pidove.

"Now pay attention," he said. "My friends and I are simply going to test you."

Jamie returned Zero and released Roger.

"Roger, use Work Up and then Tackle!"

"Use Gust!"

Roger started jumping up and down, and then charged towards the bird Pokemon. Pidove sent a strong gust of wind Roger's way, and it nearly blew the Lillipup off his feet. He landed and struggled to get up.

"Roger! Are you okay?" Jamie asked. Roger glanced back at Jamie and shakily nodded. Jamie sighed, taking out a Potion.

"Well that was a little scary," she said, healing the Lillipup. "Feel better now?"

Roger nodded, ready to go.

N watched as Jamie cared for her Lillipup. She looked like she genuinely cared for her Pokemon...and from what he saw from her Pokemon, they cared about her too.

It was odd; he'd only been around Pokemon who told him that humans are nothing but evil to Pokemon...

He was snapped out of his musings when she called his name; "Dude, are you okay?"

He blinked. "Um, yes. My friend, Quick Attack!"

"Tackle again, Roger!"

* * *

N watched solemnly as his Timburr fainted. He sighed, returning the Fighting-type.

"I still can't see it...the future of the world is still to be determined..." he said, staring at the PokeBall. "Maybe I can't solve the equation that can change the world."

Jamie looked at him in confusion as DJ landed on her head. What in the world was he talking about _this_ time?

"So I need power," N continued. "Power enough to make anyone agree with me."

He went on his way, and then stopped. He turned towards Jamie. "Now I know what kind of power I need. I need Zekrom's power!"

Jamie nearly fell over at this. Did he seriously just say...?

"Zekrom," she repeated. "As in the electric dragon in the Unova Origin myth? The one as black as the night with red eyes?"

"So you know the legend," N responded, smiling. "Zekrom, the legendary Pokemon that helped create the Unova region with the hero! I'll become that hero...and we'll be friends!"

With that he ran off. Jamie stared at N as he ran off. She scratched her head, glancing at DJ.

"That," she said, "is officially the oddest person I have _ever_ met. I mean, there's no way he'd become a hero like in the legend...right?"

* * *

Jamie knew that the area outside Pinwheel Forest was home to three different Fighting-type Pokemon, in addition to the standard Pokemon. She and Shellie walked into the grass, praying for one of these Fighting-types, because they would give Jamie an edge in the next Gym.

Which is why Jamie wanted to jump for joy when she found a Timburr tossing its log of wood like it was a baton.

"YES! THANK YOU ARCEUS!" she cheered. "Shellie, use Water Gun!"

_"What the…!"_

A battle and a PokeBall later, the Timburr glanced at Jamie and Shellie.

_"Oh, I get it. So you're my Trainer, Jamie?"_ the Fighting-type asked. Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Welsome to the family~!" she cheered. Timburr sent a questioning glance at Shellie, who sighed.

_"Yes, she's always like this," _the Oshawott deadpanned._ "This is what I go through every day..."_

"I heard that, Shellie!" Jamie responded, clearing her throat. "Anyway, Timburr, I like to nickname my Pokemon so…"

_"If that's the case,"_ Timburr interrupted,_ "I think I should tell you now that I'm a female."_

"You're a girl?" Jamie asked, pointing at Timburr. "Really?"

_"Yeah. Timburr isn't an all-male species; it's just that females are a little rarer," _Timburr said, shrugging._ "It's actually a pretty common misconception, especially since Sawk and Throh are all males."_

Jamie nodded in partial understanding. She hummed in thought; what could she possibly name a female Timburr?

Then it hit her; "What do you think of the name Conchita?"

The Timburr mulled it over, and then nodded.

_"Sounds pretty tough. I like it,"_ she concluded, smirking. _  
_

* * *

Jamie was anxious now.

She was anxious because she and Zero were cornered by a wild Sawk; it wouldn't let them escape or anything. It just kept using Rock Smash on Zero...and Jamie didn't have any more Potions left; she used them all on Zero the first few times he was on critical health.

Her eyes widened as she saw the Sawk advance towards a weakening Zero again.

"Come on...ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!" Jamie shouted, taking out Zero's PokeBall.

But it was too late; the Sawk used another Rock Smash, knocking Zero to the fence.

"NO! ZERO!" Jamie shouted, rushing towards the Pansear. Thankfully the Sawk didn't follow her towards the corpse; it just walked towards the grass, as if satisfied with what it did.

Zero coughed, smiling up at Jamie.

_"Hey…"_ he said weakly.

"Oh, man. No no no no..." Jamie muttered, watching the blood flow from the Pansear's mouth. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you to a Pokemon Center, okay? Just hang on!"

_"Jamie…"_ Zero responded. _"I think I'm too far gone for that. That last Rock Smash broke something important...I don't think I can even move. Sorry I couldn't help you with that Bug Gym…it would have been fun."_

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked shakily, trying to give a weak smile. "You'll be okay, right?"

_"I wish,"_ Zero responded softly. _"Listen…you have to get that Badge…and win that bet. Can you promise me that?"_

Jamie nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

_"Do me a favor, though," _Zero said. "_Don't cry. And don't blame yourself; you did your best to get me out of there. I'm just glad...I got to...meet...you._

With that, Zero's eyes closed. Jamie covered her eyes with her hands and tried hard to ignore the tightening in her throat.

* * *

The next morning, Jamie looked up at the museum/Gym. She bit her lip; everything that happened from then on seemed to weigh itself in this next Gym Battle. Would she win? Would she not win? And if she won, would it cost dearly...?

Then the faces of the Pokemon she lost flashed in her mind. She nodded determinedly.

_I have to do this, _she thought, entering the Gym. _For all of them._

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Wellspring Cave) DJ the Woobat - Lax nature, somewhat stubborn.**

**(Outside Pinwheel Forest) Conchita the Timburr - Relaxed nature, proud of its power.**

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Emerald the Purrloin**

**Level 4 - 11**

**_You always were a little spitfire._**

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Zero the Pansear**

**Level 10 - 15**

**_We'll miss your attitude  
And your cheerful laugh._**

* * *

Please review!


	5. Will You Walk a Little Faster?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

And if any of you are wondering, the reason that I have everything pink is swapped for blue things is kind of funny; when I started the game, I slipped and picked the boy character by mistake. I decided to keep it like that, since that could be the reminder that I'm Nuzlocking the game (my logic makes no sense sometimes), and...yeah.

So...yeah...

* * *

Jamie wasn't expecting to find a huge skeleton looming over her as she enter the building known as the Nacrene Gym. She had heard that this was a museum - with the actual Gym being in the bottom floor - but she was absolutely floored.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, grinning. A scientist noticed her gaping and walked over to her.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "Welcome to the museum. I'm Hawes, the assistant director. This is your first time in this museum, right? Or are you challenging the Gym Leader?"

Jamie nodded, continuing to look up at the skeleton.

"I am planning on taking the Gym, but I can spare a few minutes to look around," she said. Hawes smiled.

"Great! I'm happy to hear that," he said, looking up at the skeleton. "This is one of our more popular exhibits. It's actually the skeleton of a Dragon Pokemon found in Kanto. We think it had an accident while flying, and became a fossil. This isn't the only interesting thing here, of course. Feel free to look around."

Jamie nodded as she did so. She saw fossils from faraway regions, and even a meteorite!

Eventually she came across a pure white stone sitting innocently on a red pillow. There were three indents on it.

Jamie put a hand to her head, which started to ache the more she stared at it. For some reason she thought it started to glow with a warm light...

_**"Why waste your energy pursuing silly ideals? The truth is always there...it never lies. That's why it's called the truth!"**_

Where did that voice come from? Who was that?

Jamie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hawes asked. "You were staring pretty intently at that stone."

"Oh, um..." she stammered. "It's nothing. It's just...really interesting."

"I honestly don't see why; it's just an ordinary stone," Hawes responded, scratching his head. "We just found it near the desert. All we know about it is that it's an old stone. It doesn't seem to have any value to it...Honestly, the only reason we put that stone up for viewing is because it's pretty."

Jamie rubbed her forehead, her mild headache going away just as quickly as it came.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hawes asked, concerned. "You can always challenge the Gym later, you know."

"I'm fine," Jamie responded, nodding. "I just had a weird headache for a second, but it's gone now."

Hawes examined her face (probably looking for any traces of a lie), and nodded.

"If you're sure...The Gym is through that door over there," he said, pointing at a brown door with a PokeBall insignia on it. "Be careful; a strong Gym Leader is waiting for you. Incidentally, she happens to be my wife!"

Hawes walked off, leaving Jamie alone with her thoughts. She was half-listening to what he said; she was too busy musing.

She glanced back at the white stone. It lost its glow, and it looked like an ordinary stone in every way.

But something in her gut told her that stone was _anything_ but ordinary.

* * *

Lenora looked up as a Trainer walked down the staircase leading to her office, an Oshawott trailing behind. The Gym Leader smiled.

"Welcome, challenger!" she said, getting up from her chair. "I'm Lenora, the director of the Nacrene Museum and the Gym Leader of the Gym here. And now I'll research how you battle with the Pokemon you've raised!"

At this she released a Herdier, who growled at the Oshawott before her. Jamie smiled, returning Shellie.

"And I'm Jamie," she introduced. "And I gotta warn you; I'm not going down without a fight!"

At this she released Conchita, who seemed ready to go at the first instant.

"A Timburr," Lenora observed, smiling. "Interesting choice. I think I'm beginning to see what kind of Trainer you are."

"Thanks..." Jamie said sheepishly. "Conchita, Rock Smash!"

"Take Down, Herdier!"

Herdier charged into Conchita, knocking the Fighting-type back a bit. Smirking, Conchita whacked Herdier with her chunk of wood, knocking the Normal-type towards the wall. When swirls replaced its eyes, Lenora returned her Pokemon.

"I'll think of a strategy with my research skills!" she said, releasing a Watchog. Jamie swallowed, instantly reminded of Danielle. She returned Conchita to give her a little bit of resting time (she saw that that Take Down took a lot out of the Timburr) and was about to release Shellie when Yume came out of her PokeBall.

"Yume, what?" Jamie exclaimed. The Munna glanced at Jamie.

**Don't worry about me! **she said. **I'll be able to buy some time. Just heal Conchita, okay?**

Hesitantly, Jamie nodded, taking out a Potion and using it to heal Conchita.

_Please, Yume, _she thought. _Don't die._

She watched as Lenora gave the order for Watchog to use Hypnosis. Luckily, the attack missed.

"Wachog, use Crunch!"

"Psybeam, Yume!"

Wachog bit into Yume, who cried out in pain. Yume shakily fired a colorful beam of light at the Normal Type. Jamie let out a sigh of relief and returned her.

"Great job, Yume," Jamie said, watching as Wachog stumbled in its confusion. "You earned a good rest."

She took out the Great Ball holding Conchita and said, "Conchita, your turn! Use Rock Smash!"

"Watchog, try to shake it off and use Retaliate!"

Watchog ended up hitting itself, making it vulnerable to Conchita's Rock Smash. The Normal-type went down, causing Lenora to sigh.

"So I was right," she said, returning her Pokemon. "You're not just talented, you're motivated! I salute you!"

Jamie released Yume and healed her as Lenora said this. As the Munna and Timburr duo celebrated together, she grinned.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. Lenora nodded, taking out a Badge.

"You have a unique fighting style," she said, handing Jamie the Badge. "So, you're worthy of the Basic Badge! Pokemon up to level 30 will obey you without question with this. I'd also like you to have this!"

She handed Jamie **TM 37 - Retaliate.**

"It's a powerful move, that's made even more powerful if you use it right after one of your Pokemon faints!" she said, smiling. "If you're smart with it, you'll be able to take down tough opponents."

That was when the door burst open, with Dr. Hawes rushing through it.

"Dear, come quickly!" he exclaimed. "Team Plasma was upstairs just now. They took some of the exhibits!"

That instantly caught both the attention of both Trainers.

"WHAT?" Lenora roared. "If that's true we better hurry! Jamie, you come too!"

Jamie nodded, returning her Munna and Timburr as the three ran out.

* * *

The skull was gone.

The skull of that huge skeleton was gone; as if it was erased from existence.

Lenora shook with rage as she examined the headless skeleton. Jamie inched away from the Gym Leader, feeling even more intimidated than she was during the Gym battle.

Unconsciously, Jamie looked to her right to see if they had taken the white stone from earlier. They hadn't; it was still sitting in its glass case.

"We gotta go after them!" Lenora exclaimed, making Jamie jump. "Right now! They are not going to get away with this!"

She dashed out of the museum, Jamie hot on her heels. When they burst outside, they saw not only Bianca and Cheren, but a rather...colorfully dressed man as well. He noticed Lenora and grinned.

"Hey, Lenora!" he called cheerfully. "Find any good Fossils lately?"

Lenora blinked. "Well, this is a surprise. Artist's block again, Burgh?" she asked, lips quirking in a smile.

Burgh shrugged, responding, "I was just looking for a change of pace. And it looks like I found it; everything seems so hectic here! What's up?"

"What's up?" Lenora repeated, her anger back in a flash. "Team Plasma waltzed out of the museum with a valuable exhibit, that's what's up!"

Bianca and Cheren immediately reacted at this; Bianca with a small, "Oh, no!" and Cheren with a groan of annoyance.

That was when Lenora noticed Bianca and Cheren. She glanced at Jamie.

"These your friends?" she asked. When Jamie nodded, Lenora grinned.

"All right! We'll split up and look for the robbers. I'll look through Nacrene," she said, hands on her hips. "Bianca and Cheren, you two stay at the museum in case they come back. Burgh and Jamie, I want you two to look through Pinwheel Forest. Got it?"

The four in question nodded as Lenora dashed into the alleyways, releasing a newly-revived Watchog as she did so.

Cheren walked over to Jamie at this.

"Jamie, before you leave, I think it fair to tell you that Burgh's the next Gym Leader," he told her. "I'm only giving you the heads up because he uses Bug-types."

Jamie paled considerably at this; she hated bugs, or anything that resembled a bug. Since most Bug-type Pokemon resembled said creepy-crawlies, she considered bugs and Bug-types the same.

"Okay," she said shakily. "Thanks, Cheren."

With that, she followed Burgh into the forest.

* * *

_'Take this path,' Burgh said! _Jamie thought bitterly as she made her way through the dark forest. _'You shouldn't get lost,' he said! Gah! If Zero was still alive..._

That was when she ran straight into a branch. She groaned irritably.

"Straight road, my ass!" Jamie shouted, spitting out leaves. "I'm going to lose track of Team Plasma if I keep going at this rate!"

_"Uh, hello!" _Shellie exclaimed as she swatted away a few branches. _"This is your Oshawott talking! I** can** learn Cut, you know!"_

Jamie looked down at her starter. "Yeah, but you can't forget it until you get to a Move Deleter or something, and I don't think you want to risk passing up a good move for the sake of Cut."

Shellie grumbled at this, proving Jamie right.

_"Um...maybe I can help..."  
_

Jamie turned to see a Cottonee floating up to the two. The Grass-type glanced at the ground, saying, _"If by Team Plasma you mean those strange humans in the white coats, I think I saw them go that way."_

"Did you?" she asked, kneeling. "Can you show us the way?"

Cottonee nodded. _"Alright. You can call me Oz...if you want."_

Jamie nodded as Oz led the way through the forest.

* * *

"You had better be the last one!" Jamie shouted as she caught sight of another Plasma Grunt. Sure enough, there was the skull in his hands. As Jamie walked out of a giant log to catch up with him, he groaned.

"So you beat all of us?" the Grunt (who we shall call Andy) asked. "What a laugh! But it can't be helped...so I'll take you down myself!"

At this he released a Patrat. Jamie released Oz, hoping to get some experience for him, at least.

"Oz, use Stun Spore!"

"Patrat, use Bite!"

Patrat bit into Oz, causing the Cottonee to screech in pain. Most alarming was that he looked about ready to drop just from that bite.

"OZ, NO!" Jamie shouted, returning the Cottonee. Hopefully he'd be able to make it if he was kept in stasis for a bit...

"DJ, take care of Patrat!" she shouted, tossing the Woobat's PokeBall. One Heart Stamp and the Patrat was gone. It was the same case with Andy's Sandile: one Rock Smash from Conchita.

"Damn..." Andy muttered, returning his Sandile. "If this keeps up, we won't be able to save the Pokemon!"

"Oh brother," Jamie muttered. "Just give back the skull and no-one gets hurt."

"Are you kidding? I'm not parting with this thing anytime soon!" Andy responded. Jamie was about to punch him when the two heard someone say, "Give the girl back the skull."

It was an older man wearing a brown-gray robe. The Grunt bowed, going down on one knee when he saw the robed man

"Fellow subject of our king," Gorm responded, "we can afford to leave the Dragon Skull. That skull isn't of the Pokemon we're looking for. You can return it."

Andy humphed, taking out the small skull.

"Here, catch!" he said as he tossed it towards Jamie.

Jamie momentarily panicked. She nearly fumbled the skull. When the skull slipped out of her fingers, Conchita managed to catch it.

Jamie shot the Timburr a grateful look and glared at Andy, shouting, "Are you insane? You can't just throw a fossil!"

Gorm shot the Grunt a scolding glance before facing Jamie.

"Young lady," he said gravely. "I'm afraid we can't let anybody interfere with our plans and get away with it. We can easily fix it so that you never interfere again."

Jamie only responded with a raised eyebrow. Was this group a mafia now, or something? Regardless, her hand wandered towards Shellie's PokeBall.

"Sweet! I spy with my little eye...this important-looking person! I'm guessing you're here to help your recently defeated friends?"

Jamie jumped; Burgh had said that right behind her. A Leavanny crawled out of the log behind him. Meaning...

"YOU WENT THROUGH THE FOREST AFTER ALL?!" Jamie shouted. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD LEAVES IN MY MOUTH?!"

"Jamie! Burgh!" Lenora shouted, going through the log as well. Her Herdier followed. "None of the guys I found had anything."

That was when she noticed Gorm. Hands on her hips, she glared at him suspiciously. "And who are you supposed to be? You the big boss?"

"I am merely one of seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The rest of us have ordered our compatriots to take Pokemon by force! But right now, the odds are against us."

At this he glanced at the Trainers and their Pokemon. "I leave with a piece of advice, Gym Leaders Lenora and Burgh. Know yourself and your enemies, and you will not need to fear the result of a hundred battles. We will leave quietly. To secure the liberation of all Pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from their Trainers!"

"That's ridiculous!" Lenora shouted. "Why would you ever want to do that?"

Grom responded, "It is for the good of the Pokemon. We will not tolerate any further obstruction from you, even if you are Gym Leaders. Mark my words, we will settle this one day. I hope you're looking forward to that event as I am..."

Andy then threw something on the ground. Smoke billowed between the Plasma members and the Trainers. As the three Trainers coughed, Jamie took out DJ's PokeBall.

"Use Gust to clear the smoke out!" she shouted. The Woobat did so, and when the smoke completely cleared, Gorm and Andy were gone.

"Dammit!" Lenora exclaimed. "They got away..."

"Calm down," Jamie said. "We got the skull back, so..."

That was when Lenora noticed the skull in the Timburr's hands. Conchita gave it to the Gym Leader, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, smiling. She then turned to Burgh. "So what are you gonna do? Chase after them?"

Burgh hummed in thought. "Well...Jamie got the skull back, and if we corner those Plasma goons, who knows what they'd do? I think I should be heading back to Castelia. I'll report this when I get there, though."

Burgh turned towards Jamie, saying, "And I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Gym there. I gotta say, I'm looking forward to it! Ciao!"

And with that, the Bug Gym Leader and his Leavanny walked off.

"I gotta split," Jamie said. "One of my Pokemon got hurt pretty bad, and I want to make sure he's okay."

Jamie was about to run off when Lenora called her name.

"You know," she said. "With a Trainer like you, the Pokemon with you must be happy. Catch!"

At this, Lenora tossed a gray-black stone. Jamie caught it, examining it confusedly.

"That's a Moon Stone," Lenora explained. "Certain Pokemon can evolve if exposed to that. Your Munna might want to use that later."

Jamie accepted the gift, pocketing it for later. She glanced anxiously at the PokeBall holding Oz.

_Oz, please be okay, _Jamie thought as she ran towards the Nacrene Pokemon Center.

* * *

**(Inside Pinwheel Forest) Oz the Cottonee - Timid Nature, proud of its power _  
_**

* * *

For the Lenora battle, it was basically a OHKO on Herdier (critical hit!), and Yume and Conchita took down Watchog. And I'm not kidding, Watchog's Crunch came REALLY close to killing Yume - her health was in the red!

Please review!


	6. A Model of Propriety

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

I've posted the rules I'm following for this Nuzlocke on my profile. I'd like you to take a moment to read them carefully, because I'm pretty certain that some of you are going to cry foul on this chapter.

* * *

Jamie paced anxiously through the Pokemon Center. Every second that passed was a second not knowing if Oz was going to be okay, and that ate at her little by little. What if he didn't make it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse walking towards her with a PokeBall in her hand.

"Your Cottonee will be okay," she said, handing the PokeBall back to Jamie. "But I advise you to be careful with this one; Oz is very frail, even for a Cottonee. My guess is that he hatched just before he could fully develop. If you're not careful with him..."

This broke Jamie's heart.

"What should I do?" she asked frantically. "We already had a near-death scare with him in a battle in Pinwheel Forest; I don't want to risk that again!"

"Well, it's obvious he's more suited to be a companion Pokemon," the nurse responded. "I'd keep him far away from battling if I were you."

"I can't exactly box him or put him in a Day-Care Center, though!" Jamie shouted, slamming her fist on a nearby table. "He deserves a lot more than that! I mean..."

Jamie tried to fish for the words to say, but nothing came out. The nurse seemed to understand Jamie's plight and glanced at the Trainer sympathetically. She blinked, as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"I think I know a solution that can work for the both of you," she said. "I know a girl named Dye. She wants a Cottonee, but she can't catch one herself. She's not a battler, see...Why don't you offer to trade with her?"

Jamie looked down at the Cottonee's PokeBall.

"I guess..." she said glumly. The nurse smiled.

"You don't have to decide now. I'll contact Dye and tell her to meet you," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Oz?" Jamie asked after she told Oz everything that happened. "I can't take you back once this is done."

The Cottonee nodded. _"I'm just...glad I got to help you out...in Pinwheel Forest," _he said. _"I, um...never really intended...to journey too far from the forest, anyway. I like it here, in Nacrene..."_

Jamie smiled. "If you're sure..."

"Excuse me. Are you Jamie?"

Jamie turned to see a young girl with black hair and a red dress. She wheeled towards Jamie in a wheelchair, causing the older Trainer to realize why the nurse said that about not being able to catch a Pokemon herself.

"You're Dye?" she asked. The girl smiled.

"Thank Arceus! I was beginning to worry I wouldn't find you!" she exclaimed. She eyed the Cottonee glancing warily at her. "Is that Oz? Nurse Shelia told me about him when she called me. He's so cute!"

Oz hid behind Jamie's legs, shaking. Jamie smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Oz," she said gently.

The Cottonee inched towards Dye and eventually rested on her lap. Dye gently started to pet Oz's head, and the Cottonee started to chirp.

"I think he likes you," Jamie said, smiling. She was glad that Oz liked Dye, but still...

Why did she feel so sad?

Dye blinked, taking out a PokeBall.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, releasing the Pokemon inside. The Pokemon was a Petilil, who stared up at Jamie, tilting her head to the side.

"This is Lillil," Dye explained as the Petilil edged closer to Jamie. "I'd like you to have her in exchange for Oz."

Jamie crouched down to meet Lillil's eye level. The two were locked in a momentary staring contest until Jamie grinned.

"You're so adorable, Lillil!" she exclaimed, hugging the Grass-type. She then blinked. What if this Petilil...?

_"Please don't worry. Dye told me everything," _Lillil told Jamie, apparently having read Jamie's expression. _"If you do decide to go through with this trade, I promise as a lady that I'll help in whatever way I can."_ To prove her point, Lillil attempted to hug Jamie back. Jamie grinned.

"I think she likes me!" she said. "It's a deal!"

"Okay! Let's go to the trade machine!" Dye cheered, wheeling her way towards the large machine at the corner of the Pokemon Center.

Jamie grinned as she and Lillil followed Dye.

* * *

Jamie gaped at the height of Skyarrow Bridge - it seemed to touch the clouds with barely any effort. She and her newly evolved Herdier looked out into the horizon and watched as a boat sailed underneath the bridge.

"Wow, this bridge is so long!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning as she and Roger went on their way.

_"That it is," _Roger said, nodding. _"It's rather amazing."_

Jamie nodded. She then blinked, as if thinking of something.

"Hey, Roger?" she asked. "I'm curious...what _is_ it like in your PokeBall?"

Roger's eyebrow quirked at Jamie's questioning.

_"And, um..."_ he said, obviously thrown off. _"Why are you asking **me** this?"_

"Well..." Jamie responded, sighing. "Yume, Conchita and Lillil are probably sleeping at this point from the training we did in Pinwheel Forest...and with how Shellie is, I can't ask her...so I figured I should ask you."

_"That's not what I meant and you know it."_

"You asked why I asked you," Jamie quipped. "And I don't know _why_ I'm even asking. Maybe it's because of all the Team Plasma crap going on. And all that stuff with that N guy..."

Roger seemed to accept that answer and hummed in thought. _"I've heard people and wild Pokemon say that it's confining in a PokeBall, which is true. It's confining, but it's also comfortable in a strange way. At least, it's easy to sleep in there."_

Jamie's eyebrow quirked as Roger explained it.

"But you _do_ like it, right?" she asked.

_"It's tolerable," _Roger responded. _"Just as long as a Pokemon can get out a few times a day, I don't see why it would be bad."_

Jamie nodded when her X-Transceiver started to ring. She pushed the button and was greeted with Cheren.

"Hi, Cheren!" Jamie said. "What's up?"

**"I managed to get the Badge," **Cheren said, showing Jamie the green Badge in his Badge case. **"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you."**

"Congrats, Cheren!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning. "Is that the only reason you called, or are you looking out for me because of my Bug phobia?"

**"A bit of both," **Cheren admitted. **"Don't worry; there aren't too many Rookie Trainers in that Gym. A little training in Route 4 and you should be fine. Maybe you'll find a Darumaka; those are supposed to be really good."**

Jamie grinned. "Thanks! I'll check it out!" she said, hanging up.

* * *

Jamie grinned down at her new capture; a Darumaka, of all Pokemon! This Darumaka and DJ could help her sweep that creepy-crawly Gym!

"My name's Jamie," she said, shaking the Fire-type's hand. "I'm a Trainer, and I am _so_ happy to meet you!"

_"Nice to meet you too, Jamie!" _the Darumaka responded. _"Call me Ignis, okay?"_

Jamie nodded as she and Ignis watched the rest of her Pokemon train on other wild Pokemon. Ignis watched as Shellie took down a wild Darumaka and shivered in fear. Jamie noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry," she said. "Shellie may not seem like it, but she's a bit of a softie."

_"I heard that, Dice Girl!" _Shellie snapped as she found a Sandile. _"Why did we have to train in this Arceus-forsaken desert?! __This sandstorm is so irritating! Ground-types are so lucky…"_

Roger quirked an eyebrow at Shellie, as if confused.

_"I don't feel a thing,"_ he said. The Oshawott sighed at this, using Water Gun on the Sandile.

_"And now we know that Roger's ability is Sand Rush,"_ she muttered.

* * *

"Well, here we go!" Jamie said, about to march into the Gym...only to be met with Burgh.

"Hi, Jamie!" he said. He grabbed Jamie's arm as he ran through the alleyways. "I wish I could accept your challenge, but now is not a good time! I heard that Team Plasma Grunts were found in the city! Follow me!"

"You don't need to tell me! You had me from Team Plasma!" Jamie responded, wrenching her arm out of Burgh's grasp as she followed him. Eventually they saw a crying Bianca and a shorter girl with poofy purple hair and a pink dress.

"Bianca!" Jamie exclaimed, fearing the worst. "What happened?"

"It's terrible!" the shorter girl exclaimed. "Team Plasma took her Munna!"

"Hana..." Bianca sobbed.

That was when Yume burst from her PokeBall. Jamie and the others jumped at this.

"Yume!" Jamie exclaimed. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

**I honestly don't care at this moment! **Yume responded. **That's my sister those Grunts took! They mess with her, they mess with me!**

"Well, what can we do?" Burgh asked. "Iris, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I heard her scream and ran here as fast as I could!" Iris responded. "The thief got away and I couldn't catch up to him...This city's so big..."

Iris deflated as she said this. Burgh sighed, saying, "You did everything you could."

"But taking people's Pokemon is still really bad!" Iris huffed. "Because it's nice when Pokemon and people work together!"

"Okay, so it's decided that we're going to get Bianca's Munna back," Jamie said. "But how?"

"That's right," Burgh mused. "Find a single person or Pokemon in Castelia is like a needle in a haystack."

That was when a Team Plasma Grunt (who we shall call Taylor) walked into the scene. The four Trainers noticed her and an awkward staring contest ensued. Jamie, Burgh and Iris glared at the Grunt, while Bianca recoiled. Taylor sweatdropped multiple times.

"I spy a Gym Leader...two of them!" she exclaimed, backing away. "I thought I'd grab another since last time went so well...but now I need to get out of here!"

With that she ran off.

**Get back here! **Yume demanded, floating after the Grunt. Jamie groaned as she and the others followed her.

"Your Munna's quite energetic!" Burgh exclaimed. Jamie sighed.

"Mix a brave nature with the fact that Bianca's Munna is her sister and you get an angry Yume," she deadpanned.

* * *

It was obvious Burgh wanted to kick himself when they aw that their hideout was right across the street from the Gym. One of the Plasma Grunts standing outside noticed Jamie and Bianca and glared at them.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pointing at the girls. "You're those bitches from the Dreamyard!"

Jamie blinked, releasing her Oshawott. As Yume floated alongside her, Jamie gave a slow smile. "Oh, I remember you! Yume and Shellie remember you too...don't you guys?"

_"Oh, yes we do," _Shellie smirked, grabbing her schalop.

It was an easy victory; Yume took out Tony's Patrat and Shellie took down the Sandile he released with a swipe of her schalop. After taking out the Sandile, Shellie started to glow and change form. When the light faded, she was a Dewott. Shellie tossed one of her schalops and caught it in her hand.

_"Anyone else want some?" _she demanded, waving her new weapons and laughing like a lunatic. The Grunts ran inside the building, screaming something among the lines of "Gheeetsiiis!" and "There's a crazy Dewott on the loose!"

Jamie and the others followed them in and saw Ghetsis and two of the Sages. There were also Grunts, one of which was holding Bianca's Munna. Yume took immediate action.

**Leave my sister alone! **she demanded, using Hypnosis on the Plasma Grunt holding Bianca's Munna. When the Grunt fell asleep, the younger Munna floated towards Yume, hiding behind her older sister. The two Munna made sure to float out of the Grunt's reach.

Ghetsis ignored this chain of events, turning his attention towards Burgh.

"Well, if it isn't the Gym Leader," he said, smiling. Burgh crossed his arms.

"And you must be the ringleader. Tell me, what's the basic principle of Team Plasma?" he asked. "Would it happen to be 'Take what you can from people'?"

One of the Sages turned towards Ghetsis and said, "I thought it would be amusing if we created a hideout next to a Gym Leader, but we were so easily spotted...Forgive me."

Ghetsis nodded. "Indeed...That doesn't matter, anyway. We already have a good base of operations."

Jamie tilted her head to the side in confusion as he said this.

"Tell me, who here is familiar with the Unova Origin myth?" Ghetsis questioned. Iris jumped up and down, raising her hand.

"I am!" she responded. "It's the black Dragon Pokemon, right?"

Ghetsis nodded. "Zekrom appeared before the hero who sought the ideal way to knit a warring world together in harmony. It shared its knowledge with the one who pursued these ideals, and bared its fangs to anyone who disagreed. They united people - people who were warring against each other for the smallest crumb - and that is how Unova began. We will bring back the ideal hero and that Pokemon to Unova! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I - that Team Plasma - envisions!"

The room fell into silence as his speech ended. Jamie grew even more confused. Bring back Zekrom? That was just a weird vision, right?

_Wait a minute! _Jamie thought. _Didn't N mention Zekrom in Nacrene City? I wonder if he has anything to do with this?_

"You know," Burgh said. "What's interesting about Castelia is that there's a whole diversity of people here. Nobody is ever really the same as everybody else. It's a melting pot of opinions, if you will. But there's something about what you say that I don't get."

He stepped forward, releasing his Leavanny. "We all care for Pokemon, that much is true. Even people meeting for the first time can talk about them. Battle, trading, it doesn't matter."

"May I ask where you're going with this?" Ghetsis asked. Burgh nodded.

"Remember Accumula Town? I was there when you made your little speech. It made me rethink my relationship with my Pokemon. And for that I have to thank you, really...After that, I promised myself I would dedicate myself to my Pokemon even more! So what you're trying to do...wouldn't it have the opposite effect?"

Ghetsis blinked at Burgh's reasoning and started to laugh.

"Well, it seems you're hard to figure out - a little more intelligent than I expected. And I am fond of intelligent people. I've even gathered knowledgeable people from around the world for our king's benefit. They are called the Seven Sages."

"Ghetsis," one of the Grunts exclaimed. "These Munna are being a little difficult!"

Ghetsis glanced up - almost boredly - at the scene.

"I don't think it would be wise to use force this time," he mused. "Instead I will let their Trainers talk."

Jamie and Bianca froze at this. Ghetsis noticed this and walked towards them.

"You must be their Trainers," he said. "Why should we trust these Munna with you? If you were truly taking care of your Pokemon, it wouldn't have gotten stolen, would it?"

Bianca looked about ready to cry. Jamie gritted her teeth and glared defiantly up at the taller man.

"Because they trust us, that's why!" she shouted. "I was there when Bianca met her Munna! Hana said that she liked Bianca and wanted to go with her! And this was after _your_ little cronies decided to beat that Munna up for Dream Mist! And Yume wanted to go with me to keep an eye on her little sister! Don't just assume that people are abusing their Pokemon!"

Ghetsis stared silently at the younger girl. He then nodded.

"Very well. You," he addressed the Grunts. "Leave the Munna alone. We will submit for now."

The Grunts reluctantly backed off. The Munna floated towards their respective Trainers, Bianca hugging hers tearfully.

"Hana!" the blonde exclaimed, grinning. Ghetsis watched this.

"The friendship between Pokemon and people can be very touching to watch," he said, "but if we are to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans, we will revive Unova's legend!"

And with that, a smoke bomb was thrown. Jamie groaned as the smoke cleared thanks to the ventilation.

"Wait, why are we letting them get away?!" Iris demanded, hopping up and down.

"What about any other Pokemon they might have stolen?" Burgh responded. Bianca put her hand on Iris' shoulder.

"It's okay! Nobody was hurt!" she said. "I'm just happy that I got my Munna back!"

Iris pouted, crossing her arms.

"So...what's everyone planning on doing?" Burgh asked, desperate for a change in subject.

"Well..." Bianca said. "I want to go through Castelia - there's a lot I haven't seen - but with what happened, I'm not sure..."

"I can be your bodyguard!" Iris exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Iris isn't familiar with this city either," Burgh pointed out, smiling. "It's a little win-win scenario."

Iris nodded before digging into her poofy hair and taking out a blue Berry. Handing it to Jamie, she said, "Here! This is for helping with Team Plasma!"

Jamie accepted the strangely-shaped Berry, glancing at it before putting it into the Berry pouch. Iris waved before pushing Bianca out of the room, Hana trailing close behind.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the Gym!" Burgh said cheerfully, walking out while waving at Jamie. Leavanny waved as well, following her Trainer.

Jamie and Yume glanced at one another.

"Think this'll be the last we see of Team Plasma?" she asked.

**Nope, **Yume responded. **Honestly, that was kind of a dumb question.**

"You're right," Jamie groaned. "I shouldn't have asked. Wanna see if we can grab a CasteliaCone before taking on the Gym?"

Yume nodded, perching herself on Jamie's head. Jamie grinned as she left the building.

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Nacrene City (Traded for Oz)) Lillil the Petilil - Modest nature, mischevious _  
_**

**(Route 4) Ignis the Darumaka - Naive nature, capable of taking hits**

* * *

Please review!


	7. Finding Your Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_"That was easier than I expected," _Shellie commented as she, Jamie and Ignis walked out of the Castelia Gym. Jamie grinned, polishing her newly obtained Badge.

"It's thanks to you guys and DJ!" she exclaimed, putting the Badge in the Badge case and taking out DJ's Great Ball. He was pretty banged up by Leavanny before Ignis was called out.

_"Hope you weren't too bugged out!" _Ignis exclaimed, grinning shamelessly.

Jamie and Shellie groaned at the horrible pun.

_"Great, we got a wisecracker on the team..." _Shellie muttered. Jamie chuckled nervously, returning Ignis.

"C'mon, we gotta...hmm?" she said as her X-Transceiver started to ring. She pushed the button and was greeted by Bianca.

**"Hi, Jamie! I'm in Route 4 right now, and Cheren's with me! Wanna have a three-way battle again? With all our starters?" **she asked. Jamie grinned.

"That sounds awesome!" she exclaimed. "I just got the Badge, so I'm gonna heal up and meet you guys at Route 4!"

* * *

At this point it was Richard against Shellie. Ness was taken out, although he did put up a good fight; he managed to burn both Richard and Shellie. The Dewott winced as she was hit with another Leaf Tornado.

_"Face it, Shell," _Richard taunted. _"Type advantage. Last time we fought I didn't have Leaf Tornado."_

Shellie smirked, taking out her schalop. _"True. And the last time we fought, **I** didn't have Fury Cutter."_

Richard's eyes widened as she slashed at him, a green aura surrounding her schalop. Richard fainted as a result. Cheren looked at the scene, gaping.

"How did Richard lose?" he mused. "He had the type advantage against Shellie and everything!"

"Shellie had the advantage against Ness the first time we battled," Jamie pointed out, "and she still lost."

Cheren nodded, humming in thought. Bianca healed Ness, biting her lip.

"You okay, Bianca?" Jamie asked, concerned. Bianca nodded.

"I was thinking lately," she responded. "I know I'm not that strong...but since we got our Pokemon and started traveling, I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do in life! Pokemon have given me new experiences...even when Hana got stolen, and when I felt really insecure...I'm still glad I went. I've learned so much..."

"I think we all have, a little," Jamie responded, wrapping her arms around Bianca and Cheren's shoulders. "Right, Cher?"

Cheren nodded. "It's a shame that not everyone realizes how important Pokemon are to people. We wouldn't be where we are without them," he added. "It's that trust we have that pulls us through."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem, Cher-bear," Jamie said, grinning. Cheren nodded.

"Right. I can get more out of Richard and the others," he mused. Their X-transceivers started to ring. They answered and were greeted with Professor Juniper.

**"Hello!" **she said. **"It's great that I got all of you at the same time!"**

"Do you need something, Professor?" Cheren asked.

**"Just meet me when you can at Nimbasa City, alright?" **Juniper asked. **"I'll be waiting!"**

The screens became blank at this.

"What is it now?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Let's go and find out," Cheren said. "Nimbasa's straight ahead from here."

"Guys, could you tell the Professor I'll be taking a little detour?" Jamie asked. "I want to check out the Desert Resort and see what I can find there."

Bianca nodded. "Okay! I'm going to be hanging around Nimbasa, so I can tell you what the Professor wanted to tell us!"

Jamie nodded as the three separated.

* * *

"Wow, this is a lot of sand!" Jamie exclaimed as she and Roger made their way through the Desert Resort. "How in the world can you stand this storm, Roger?"

_"Sand Rush,"_ Roger deadpanned. Jamie sighed, covering her mouth so she wouldn't get sand stuck in her throat again.

"Hey, look at that!" she exclaimed as she and the Herdier spotted what appeared to be statues. The two rushed towards the blue statues, Jamie nearly bumping into one.

"What are these?" she asked, knocking on it. "It looks like a Pokemon, but I can't be sure..."

_"They look a little like Ignis," _Roger observed. _"Maybe they're what Darumaka evolve into?"_

"Maybe," Jamie agreed. That was when she spotted what appeared to be a staircase going into the ground.

"Ooh, lookie here!" she exclaimed, running down it. Roger followed, sighing as he did so.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Jamie exclaimed as she walked through the room. She had to be careful; she saw someone get dragged into the ground through the sand. She saw him later, safe and sound, but still...

She was so wrapped up in not falling through the sand that she nearly bumped into a Backpacker.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. The Backpacker (who we shall call Mercedes) responded, "Oh, it's no problem. It's actually a good thing you're here...You're a Trainer, right?"

Jamie nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, I have these two fossils here," Mercedes said, taking out two fossils, "They're really heavy...do you think you can take one off my hands?"

Jamie shrugged. Why not? She glanced at the two fossils offered to her. One of them appeared to be the back of a shell, while the other looked like a bird feather. Both of them looked like they were awesome Pokemon...

Sighing, she took a coin out from her pocket. _Heads, I get the turtle. Tails, I'll get the bird. _

She flipped the coin, catching it in her hand. It turned out to be heads.

"I'll take this one, then," she said, pointing at the shell fossil.

"Okay. Thanks so much!" Mercedes said, grinning as she gave Jamie the fossil.

"No, thank _you_!" Jamie said, grinning as she practically skipped out of the Castle.

* * *

Jamie remembered the fossils in Nacrene Museum, which is why she dashed to that city with the Cover Fossil in hand. When she handed the fossil to Hawes, he seemed thrilled.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "This fossil is perfect! In fact, we might be able to revive the Pokemon inside!"

Jamie was completely bowled over by this. "Wait, what? How is that possible?"

"We have a machine in the back that does all the work," Hawes responded. "I'm not the person to ask about fossils, though...but if you give us your Fossil we can revive the Pokemon."

"Sure!" Jamie said, practically shoving the fossil into his hands. "How long is this gonna take?"

"Fifteen minutes at the most," he responded, going into a nearby door. "Feel free to look around while you're waiting."

Jamie nodded, looking around. Nearly everything was the same since last time she visited. She could see if she could say hi to Lenora, but it was very likely that she was being challenged.

Huffing, she read the inscription for the Dragon skeleton and decided that fifteen minutes couldn't fly fast enough.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting!" Hawes said, coming back into the lobby with a blue turtle Pokemon with a black shell in his arms. "This is a Tirtouga. He's pretty young, just a heads up. Take good care of him, okay?"

Jamie nodded, gingerly taking the Pokemon in her hands. When she walked out of the Museum, she settled the Pokemon down on the ground, crouching to meet its eye level.

"Hi, Tirtouga," she said. "My name's Jamie. I'll be taking care of you, okay?"

_"...Jay-mee," _Tirtouga repeated slowly, gesturing towards the female Trainer. He then held a flipper towards himself. _"Jay-mee?"_

Jamie laughed. "No, no! _I'm_ Jamie," she said, pointing at herself. She pointed at Tirtouga, saying, "You are...Flamel."

_"Flah-mehl?" _Tirtouga repeated, gesturing towards himself again. Jamie nodded. _"Flaaah-mehl. Flamel. Flamel! I Flamel!"_

Jamie grinned, picking up the small turtle Pokemon. "Yep! You're traveling with me and my Pokemon from now on, okay?"

_"Flamel trav-ling with Jamie! Flamel trav-ling with Jamie!" _

"Now to introduce you to everyone else..."

* * *

So Jamie had found a Fossil Pokemon. A _baby _Fossil Pokemon, so it was obviously curious about the world it lived in right now.

_Still, _Shellie thought as she glanced at the Tirtouga following her quietly. _Why the hell is he following **me** around like a baby follows its mother or a dear friend? Do I **look** like a Tirtouga or whatever the hell Tirtouga evolves into? If that's the case, I can understand him following** Roger** around..._

Finally she had had enough.

_"Why are you following me?"_ she demanded, causing Flamel to shrink back. Roger sighed.

_"Shellie, I know it's difficult for you, but be nice; he's only a baby," _he responded. Lillil giggled.

_"It could be that Flamel thinks of you as an older sister figure because you're the only other Water-type in the group so far, Shellie," _she said. Flamel nodded at this.

_"Shellie Water! Flamel Water! We siblings!"_ he exclaimed, grinning.

Shellie crossed her arms, embarrassed. This was the complete opposite of what she expected out of this journey. Being strong, going places, stuff like that...

But a little brother?

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained**

**(Desert Resort) Louie the Sandile - Bold nature, highly curious.**

**(Relic Castle) Rachel the Yamask - Quiet nature, somewhat vain**

**(Revived from a Fossil) Flamel the Tirtouga - Quiet nature, hates to lose**

* * *

Flamel's speech is going to flow a little better in the future. It's only the way it is now because he's young, and I figured newly revived baby fossils would talk like that. *derp*

Please review!


	8. In the City of Neon and Chrome

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Honestly, part of the reason I started writing this is because I needed to work on writing death scenes and stuff concerning grief. So if I'm doing a good job or a bad job, please let me know.

Enjoy?

* * *

The minute Jamie entered Nimbasa City, she saw two Team Plasma Grunts cornering an elderly man. A Sandile and a Wachog were released by these Grunts.

Jamie acted on instinct.

"No you don't!" she shouted, releasing Shellie and Roger. "Guys, go!"

Shellie easily took down the Sandile while Roger was able to knock out Wachog with a Bite. The Grunts glanced at each other (and Jamie) fearfully as they returned their Pokemon. They started to run towards the amusement park. Jamie was about to follow when she heard the old man saying, "Wait a minute!"

She blinked, turning towards him. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask if you were okay!" she exclaimed, sweatdropping. "Sorry about that."

Roger did the Herdier equivalent of a facepalm. Jamie can be a little rude at times...Shellie was a pretty good partner for her in that respect.

"That's okay. You're a lot more polite than most young people, so no harm, no foul!" he said cheerfully. "Besides, you seemed angry to see those goons."

"Let's just say that I don't have the best history with these guys..."

He nodded. "You can call me Tim. I'm in charge of the Day Care Center in Route 3! As a reward for saving me, you can have this!"

At this he took a folded Bike out of his backpack. Jamie gaped at the gift.

"Are you sure?" she said as he unfolded the Bike and pushed it towards her.

"Positive!" Tim said, grinning. "You need it more than I do. Anyway, I should be getting back. If you need help with raising your Pokemon, you know where to find us!"

Jamie waved as Tim walked away. She immediately got on the powder blue bike and took off in the direction of the amusement park.

_"Hey! Are you forgetting something?"_ Shellie demanded as Jamie took off. Roger sighed as he and the Dewott ran after their Trainer.

_"Come on," _he said. _"You can't blame her for taking off like that. Remember how Yume was when Plasma kidnapped her sister?"_

_"She was **pissed**," _The Dewott responded. _"Honestly, I was a little terrified. But I can't say I see the correlation between that and Jamie going nutso over these guys."_

_"For your information," _Roger responded, _"it's that Jamie felt guilty for not being there when Hana got stolen. Like she could have prevented it if she was there." _

_"You're not a Psychic-type, how would you know that?"_

_"I may not be a Psychic-type, but I'm not stupid. And Yume told me."_

* * *

As soon as she entered the amusement park, Jamie caught sight of N. Who happened to be standing in her path.

"WOAH!" she yelped, her grip suddenly tightening on the brakes. N jumped as well, seeing Jamie screech into a halt on her Bike. Her Dewott and Herdier followed her closely, eyeing the green-haired boy warily.

"Good grief," Jamie muttered, hopping off the Bike and managing to fold it into her backpack. "Hey, N. I'm looking for some people. Did you see two weirdly dressed gingers run by here?"

"You mean Team Plasma?" N asked, blinking. "I think they ran off over there. Come with me."

"Uh..." Jamie responded. She wasn't expecting _this_ at all. "Sure?"

The Trainer and her Pokemon cautiously walked behind N as he led them towards...the ferris wheel?

"The Ferris Wheel?" Jamie asked, looking up at the ride. "Why are we here?"

N shrugged, saying, "I figured the best way to find the ones you're looking for is from a high place. What better than the ferris wheel?"

Jamie considered this. N had a valid point...Maybe she could catch them if she had a better view of the city.

"And besides," he continued, smiling dreamily. "I like ferris wheels. The circular motion, the mechanics...it's like a giant collection of formulas in motion."

Jamie and her Pokemon only stared at him strangely, causing N to sigh.

"Not everybody likes math, it seems," he said sadly. "That's disappointing. Shall we?"

At this he gestured towards the open carriage. Jamie hesitated at this.

_"Hey, hey! How do you know you can trust him?" _Shellie asked, tapping her Trainer's leg. _"He's a creep, remember?" _

Roger nodded in agreement. N heard this and knelt down to face the Dewott's eye level.

"Dewott," he asked quietly. "You don't trust me?"

Shellie blinked. _"Right, I forgot you can understand me...and no, I don't trust you."_

N flinched, as if he had just been slapped. Jamie blinked in confusion at this. Why _would_ Shellie trust N? She hardly trusted _anyone!_

"Well then...If it makes you feel better, would you like to go on the ferris wheel with Jamie and me?" N asked, smiling. "There should be room for you and Herdier to go with us."

Shellie and Roger glanced at each other, a bit taken aback by N's offer. Roger gave out a yawn.

_"Thanks but no thanks,"_ he said, glancing at Jamie. _"Nothing personal, I'm just a little sleepy."_

Jamie nodded, taking out Roger's PokeBall. When she returned the Herdier, she nodded at N. He looked a little disgruntled (did Shellie's comment affect him that much?), but he recovered and opened the door for Jamie and her Pokemon. Surprised at this action, the two walked into the carriage.

* * *

Jamie's eyes widened as the cart she, N, and Shellie were in rose higher and higher. Nimbasa City had an amazing view, but she wasn't here to spectate. She had to find those Team Plasma goons, but with how high they were, people might as well have been ants. She huffed at this realization.

"You put your Herdier in his PokeBall."

"Hmm?" She glanced at N confusedly.

"He said he was going to sleep, and you put him in his PokeBall," N elaborated. She could tell that N disapproved of that action.

"Oh," she said. "He sleeps in his PokeBall."

"That may be, but don't you think he gets uncomfortable in there?"

"I talked to Roger about that, actually," she responded. "He told me that as long as a Pokemon can get out a few times a day, he doesn't see a problem with it."

_"But that's how he is," _Shellie added, crossing her arms. _"Lazy bum of a Herdier..."_

"Shellie, he's a valuable member of the team and you know it," Jamie scolded. "I nearly had a heart attack when that Sigylph nearly killed you, you know..."

_"Hey, hey! Enough already!" _Shellie exclaimed, her pride a little hurt at this. Jamie ruffled the Dewott's fur, laughing.

N watched as Jamie interacted with her Dewott. It seemed that she really loved her Pokemon. Maybe she could understand his ideals if he explained everything.

"Jamie."

Jamie and Shellie blinked up at him. N looked a little more serious right now. Different from the breezy, apparently light-headed N.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I think I should tell you...that I'm the king of Team Plasma."

It took Jamie and her Dewott about fifteen seconds for this to sink in. When it finally did…

"The king," Jamie eventually repeated. "As in...the boss?"

N shrugged. "I guess you could call me that, yes."

"..._What? _There's no way!"

"There is," N responded. "Ghetsis…he asked me to work with him to save the Pokemon."

_"I knew it!" _Shellie yelled, taking out a schalop. _"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" _

"Shellie!" Jamie exclaimed, returning her Dewott. "Don't kill him, that could get us both in real trouble!"

Her mind was swimming at the events of the last five minutes. This guy was basically the ringleader behind Team Plasma! If he really loved Pokemon, was he aware of the actions of his followers?

Seemingly oblivious to the turmoil on Jamie's end, N looked out the window, smiling.

"I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world," he mused dreamily. "There must be so many…"

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

When N and Jamie hopped off of the Ferris Wheel, they immediately saw the two Plasma Grunts from earlier. The two kneeled at the sight of the green-haired boy.

"My lord N!" one exclaimed. "You're safe!"

Jamie scowled at the two of them. The Grunts noticed this and took out their PokeBalls. N stopped them before they could release their Pokemon.

"There's no trouble," he said airily. "You're part of Team Plasma, the people we brought in to save the Pokemon. So you are under my protection as well. You two can go now. Let my battle cover your retreat."

Jamie gaped at the green-haired boy as the Grunts gave her a taunting sneer. The Grunts ran off, leaving Jamie and N.

"Now, Jamie," N asked. "You've seen Team Plasma all through your journey thus far...and I heard of your meeting with Ghetsis in Castelia. Let me ask you something: do you follow my logic, knowing what you've seen?"

"Of course I don't understand your logic!" Jamie snapped. "All this talk about helping Pokemon when all I've seen are Grunts - _your_ Grunts - stealing Pokemon from their Trainers! One of them even Poke-napped my friend's Munna! How is _that_ logic?"

N appeared puzzled at this. "Stealing?"

Jamie gaped at the boy. What kind of king didn't know what his subjects were doing? N waved the conversation away.

"So you don't understand our ideals..." he said, almost sadly. "What a shame."

He took out a PokeBall, releasing a Darumaka. "Maybe I can't beat you now, but I will fight you. To buy time for those members of Team Plasma!"

Jamie gritted her teeth at this. N was relentless! She relelased her newly caught Sandile.

"Louie, go for it!"

* * *

_Her Pokemon look happy, _N thought, watching as Jamie celebrated with Roger and Ignis. _The result of the battle...it was the same as always. But...who is she?  
_

"You're strong, Jamie," N said, grabbing the Trainer's attention. "But I have to change the world. And so I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon!"

"You can't do that!" Jamie exclaimed. N walked up to her in a fast stride. Roger growled at him threateningly as the green-haired boy drew close.

"Just try and stop me!" N responded, grabbing Jamie's shoulders. "Now listen; if you want to be with your Pokémon, collect all the Badges and challenge the Pokemon League! Only then can you try to stop me!"

N let her go harshly. Jamie nearly stumbled at this release, but held her ground. She glared at N with all the annoyance she could muster.

"Fine, I'll do that," she shouted. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to see the truth!"

N stared at her in a mixture of surprise and something else Jamie couldn't name...was it realization? He turned away, glancing back at Jamie.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you won't win," he said, walking off. Jamie's fists had clenched so hard that bloody indents formed in the palms of her fists.

"That little...who does he think he is, anyway?" she muttered. "Come on, let's go to Route 16. We need to train Louie for the Nimbasa Gym."

N watched as Jamie walked out of the amusement park with her Herdier and Darumaka. He hummed in thought. So Jamie didn't understand his way of thinking...because she held on to hers, calling it 'the truth'?

He grinned, pulling a phone from his pocket and pressing a button.

"Hmm? Yes, Ghetsis. Listen, do you remember that girl from Castelia City?" he asked eagerly. "No, not the blonde. The brunette...Jamie. Do you think it's possible she's the other hero?"

* * *

Jamie glanced down at the Great Ball holding her newest capture; a Liepard named Pearl. She smiled as the PokeBall disappeared.

_I won't let you die like Emerald, _she thought. _Don't worry._

"Good job, Roger," she said, crouching to pet the Herdier. Roger sighed happily; that was one stubborn Liepard. He really hoped they wouldn't meet again after what just happened...

_"Uh, Jamie?" _Shellie asked as she and Yume went towards her. _"Where's Ignis?"_

"She's not with you?" Jamie asked, instantly concerned. Yume shook her head.

**She wandered off that way, **she said, closing her eyes. **I can't get really specific about where she is.**

"Oh no," Jamie said, paling as the two ran in the direction Yume had indicated. "What if she got..."

Jamie couldn't finish her sentence as the two discovered a pile of rocks. A small, orange hand poked out of the rubble. Beside the scene was a Backpacker, who paled the minute he saw Jamie.

"IGNIS!" Jamie shouted, rushing over to the pile of rocks encasing the Darumaka. The backpacker walked over to Jamie, returning his Roggenrola.

"You're her Trainer…I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, a genuinely sorry look on his face. "My friend gave me this Roggenrola, see, and I was just training him...I didn't think..."

"Nah, it's okay," Jamie responded, picking up the body. "You didn't mean for it to happen."

The backpacker shifted his feet nervously.

"Can I at least help you bury her?" he asked. "I know a good spot."

Jamie gave a small smile, nodding. The backpacker grinned at this.

"Well, what's your name? My name's Peter!"

"I'm Jamie. Lead the way!"

* * *

The Lostlorn Forest was a dark, almost creepy place. Jamie couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by something as they entered. The story Peter was telling her as they entered didn't help much.

"There's actually a rumor that an illusion Pokemon lives here," Peter had said. "They say that it's making the forest darker with its powers...or something like that."

"You sure this is a good place to bury her?" she asked, looking around. "It's kinda creepy. That rumor doesn't help much..."

"It may look like that, but it's actually really peaceful," Peter responded. "I've seen a few people go here for training and stuff. I wouldn't go here, but to each his own, right?"

Jamie nodded as the two found a good place - right next to a stump. As they buried her, Peter said, "So how long did you know her?"

"Not too long. I caught her a few days ago," she responded. "And I feel so bad for not keeping an eye on her."

"Well, you didn't know her that long," he said. "So you're not that sad, right? At least, as sad as you might've been if it were your starter or something like that."

Jamie nodded, feeling guilt stab at her. She didn't know Ignis that well - not well enough to really cry for her death. Was that a bad thing?

"You know," Peter continued. "What I like about being a Backpacker is all the different kinds of people you meet. People with a lot of different values. What others might not think is fun, people enjoy. See that trailer over there?"

At this Peter pointed at the pink and white Trailer sitting up ahead. When Jamie nodded, Peter continued, "I've talked to the woman inside there a few times. The conversations were mostly one-sided, though. She seems to think that living alone in the quiet is important. People like you or me...we can't handle that. We like traveling and seeing new places. Right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but why are you telling me this...?"

"I'm trying to give you a pep talk," Peter said sheepishly. "It's not a perfect metaphor, but I'm trying to tell you to go on in the world and meet new people and Pokemon. Not that it'll replace Ignis - or any other Pokemon you might have lost - but the scars that come from losing them so soon in your friendship...they'll heal."

Jamie nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

Peter grinned and waved. "Anytime!"

With that Peter left. Jamie glanced at Ignis' grave, sighing.

_Bye, Ignis. I really wish we could have had some more time together. _

Danielle, Zero, and Emerald flashed in her mind. She clenched her fists, trying to stop the tears from pouring.

_I lost them all way too soon, _she thought, shaking. _And I haven't really given myself a chance to really mourn them. All I did was give them a burial and went on my merry way! _

She felt something nudge her leg. She jumped, looking down at the Swadloon that had approached her. The two were in a momentary staring contest as Jamie considered her options. That Swadloon was the first Pokemon she saw in that Forest...

_"Hi, there!" _the Swadloon said cheerfully. _"Are you a Trainer? That's so awesome! Do you mind if I go with you?" _

Jamie blinked. _She's a lot like Yume, _she thought, glancing at the Munna floating beside her. She was watching the scene with interest, curious as to what Jamie would do.

What _should_ she do? She didn't really need another Grass-type...

But what if Lillil got into an accident? Jamie nodded, taking out an Ultra Ball.

"Eh, why not?" she figured. The Swadloon grinned.

_"Thanks! I really like the name Charlotte! You can call me that if you want!" _

"Okay, Charlotte," Jamie said, smiling as she caught the Swadloon. The Ultra Ball disappeared, causing Jamie to smile.

Maybe none of the Pokemon she got in the future would replace the ones she lost...

...but it was still nice to be able to meet them.

* * *

_**EXTENDED ENDING:**  
_

Yume blinked at the scene that had just unfolded. Did Jamie really just...?

**Uh…Jamie? ****You know Charlotte's half Bug, right?**

"...WHAT?"

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Route 16) Pearl the Liepard (Serious nature, strongly defiant)**

**(Lostlorn Forest) Charlotte the Swadloon (Brave nature, loves to eat)_  
_**

* * *

_**R.I.P**_

_**Ignis the Darumaka**_

_**We miss your jokes already.**_

* * *

Please review!


	9. To Be a Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

...That awkward moment when you realize that you didn't really write down everything that happened in a Gym battle, forcing you to summarize what happened. (TT^TT) Please forgive me. I did write down what happened in the Clay battle, so you'll get your money's worth for that one.

Enjoy?

* * *

Jamie found one benefit to fighting N and losing Ignis; she got to take her frustration out on the Nimbasa Gym, with the help of her Sandile, Tirtouga (it helped that Flamel's ability was Solid Rock), and newly evolved Musharna (Yume wanted to use the Moon Stone when Ignis died).

The strategy even worked on Elesa; Flamel and Yume helped take care of the Emolgas while Louie took care of Zebstrika. When the zebra Pokemon went down, Elesa returned him, whistling.

"Wow," she said. "I thought the rollercoaster made your head spin, but you shocked me instead! Here."

Elesa tossed the Bolt Badge to Jamie, who caught it. "If you have four Badges, Pokemon up to level 50 will obey you. And, um, I'd like you to have this, too."

At this she handed Jamie a TM. "It teaches Volt Switch. You've seen it in action; I think you'll be able to use it properly."

_Only if I had an Electric-type to teach it to,_ Jamie thought bitterly.

"So the next gym is at Driftveil City..." she mused. Elesa blinked.

"Oh, yeah. It's likely that the bridge from here to Driftviel is closed, so you won't be able to cross...You know what? I'll fix things so that you can cross."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Meet me in Route 5. I have some things to clear up before I get there."

Jamie nodded, stepping into the roller-coaster. "Okay. I'll be waiting!" she said as the door closed and the car took off.

* * *

"That was fun," Jamie said brightly as she strolled through Nimbasa. She eventually stopped and blinked up at the colorful building she had passed; the one holding the Pokemon Musical. Bianca came out of the door, grinning brightly at her friend.

"Hi, Jamie!" she exclaimed, bouncing up to her. "Did you come to see the musical?"

"Uh, no," Jamie responded. "I just beat the Gym Leader, and..."

"Oh, congrats! That's pretty awesome! Cheren beat her, too!"

"Really? That's not too surprising. I wonder if-"

_"Bianca White!"_

Jamie and Bianca jumped and turned to see none other than Bianca's father marching up to them. Bianca paled at the sight of her father.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked fearfully. Jamie blinked; she knew Bianca's father(who we shall call Carl) was entirely against his daughter becoming a Pokemon Trainer. She was surprised he let her go on the journey at all...

"What am I doing here? The question should be what are _you_ doing here?!" her father demanded. "I thought I told you that you're in no shape to be going on a Pokemon journey!"

"H-How did you find me...?"

"Your mother told me you had made it this far! Isn't this far enough?"

"But..."

"No buts! Now come on! We're going back to Nuvema!"

"Daddy, no!" Bianca shouted, backing off as her father advanced. "I want to keep adventuring with Jamie and Cheren and my Pokemon!"

Jamie was about to come to Bianca's defense when...

"Sweetie, just keep going on your travels."

It was Elesa! She walked into the scene, with an Emolga on her shoulder. Bianca's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Who are you? Can't you see this is a family matter?" Carl demanded.

"I'm the Nimbasa Gym Leader. And really," Elesa deadpanned. "Taking a family matter out in public?"

That was when they noticed the small crowd that formed around them. Bianca and Carl's faces turned red in embarrassment.

"You know, there are a lot of people in the world," Elesa said. "People whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. And sometimes that means you get hurt."

"Exactly!" Carl exclaimed. "It's because I'm worried about that..."

"However," Elesa continued softly, "it's important to keep trying to learn about the differences between yourself and other people...to learn that being different is okay."

Jamie tilted her head to the side. Did someone tell Elesa that was she was younger?

"You shouldn't worry, though," the Gym Leader continued. "People always have Pokemon by their side. They're wonderful, aren't they? They're not only cute, but they can help you so much."

Bianca took this moment to walk up to her father. "Please, Daddy! I know there's painful stuff in the world like you and Miss Elesa and Mama said! I really get that! But listen...There are tons of nice people in the world, too! And since I started my journey with Ness and Hana and the rest of my Pokemon, I've gotten tougher, I know it! So...please?"

Carl was silent at this. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally sighed, "I guess. If wanting to go on your journey is selfishness on your part...Me wanting to bring you back is selfishness on mine. And I'm the one being childish at my age!"

"Daddy, thank you!" Bianca said, hugging him. Carl hugged back and glanced at Elesa.

"I gotta say, her comments woke me up," he confessed, letting Bianca go. "It's better if you take the path you want, honey. I hope your journey's fun."

He then glanced at Jamie, who had a small smile on her face.

"Jamie...you and Cheren take care of her, okay?" he asked. When Jamie nodded, Carl smiled and walked off.

Bianca shouted after him, "I'll write often! I'll come back when I find out what I really want to do!"

Carl wove as he walked off. Elesa sighed.

"I bet he traveled as a Trainer in the past," she said. "It must be hard being a parent."

She turned towards the two girls, sweatdropping.

"Did I meddle unnecessarily?" she asked. "You looked like you were in trouble, so I decided to put in my two cents."

She nodded towards Jamie. "Sorry about that, Jamie. I'll be waiting in Route 5."

With that, Elesa walked off. Bianca and Jamie watched her leave, admiration sparkling in the blonde's eyes.

"She's so cool! I want to be cool just like her when I get older! I wonder how I can get there..." she said. Jamie giggled.

"Maybe you should figure out what you want to do first?" she asked. Bianca nodded.

"Yeah, that comes first! See you later, Jamie!" she chimed, walking towards the Pokemon Center. Jamie grinned to herself as she walked towards Route 5.

* * *

_"Don't you two ever give up?" _Shellie asked, barely dodging a Leaf Blade from Richard. Almost immediately after stepping into Route 5, Jamie was immediately challenged by Cheren.

_"Not really, no," _Richard responded after getting hit with a Fury Cutter. _"Not Cheren's style, it seems. How's life with Jamie, by the way?"_

_"Always interesting, that's for damn sure," _Shellie responded, tossing her shell. _"Found the leader of Team Plasma. You remember that creep with the green hair?"_

_"I thought something was off about him,"_ Richard mused, firing a Leaf Tornado at her. _"Are you or your teammates hurt?"_

Shellie grunted from getting hit by the Grass move. _"We did lose our teammate Ignis, but not because of the Plasma creep."_

_"Sorry to hear that. Shall we wrap this up now?"_

Shellie smirked._ "Gladly." _She swiped another Fury Cutter at him, making the Servine faint. Cheren looked on in a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

"Good job, Shellie!" Jamie cheered. DJ released himself from his PokeBall and chirped before starting to glow.

After the light faded, revealing DJ as a Swoobat, Jamie grinned.

"Awesome, DJ!" she exclaimed as DJ fluttered around her. Cheren healed Richard, sighing.

_Dammit! _he thought. _That's the third time...why can't I beat her?!_

The two Trainers hear applause. They turned to see Elesa walking towards them. Jamie returned DJ and kept Shellie out, figuring that she and Richard would still want to talk.

"Are you two friends?" she asked. "That's good to see, competing with each other to get stronger. Now come on, let's go."

The two nodded and followed Elesa towards the large red bridge. Jamie noticed the large crowd that seemed to form next to them. Some people were playing games, others seemed content to watch a musician or a juggler.

"What's going on over there?" Jamie asked. Elesa blinked.

"Oh, that's right! There's a festival going on!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen one of those in ages."

"Well, if it isn't Elesa!"

The person who said this was a man with flaming red hair and what looked like a tan poncho with white pants. He grinned at the Gym Leader.

"Aren't festivals just grand?" he asked. "They're proof that life should be enjoyed!"

Cheren, Jamie, and their Pokemon blinked in confusion.

"Uh, hey...Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Jamie asked.

"That's Alder," Elesa responded. "The Unova Champion."

"Champion?!" Jamie and Cheren exclaimed in unison.

"Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?" Cheren continued.

"I heard that," Alder chided. "You're quite judgemental, aren't you?"

Cheren turned red at this.

"Anyway, yes...My name's Alder, and I'm Unova's Champion," he said, shaking both Trainer's hands. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie mumbled, still in shock.

"And for your information," Adler said to Cheren, "I'm not 'goofing off'. I'm on a voyage. It's important to know every corner of Unova."

"Um," Cheren stammered. "I'm Cheren, and this is Jamie. We're both from Nuvema Town. My goal as a Trainer is to be the Champion."

Alder hummed. "Traveling with a goal is a good thing, kid. And what do you plan to do after that?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow. "What else is there to do other than wanting to become stronger? The strongest Trainer - that's the Champion."

Alder sighed. "Becoming stronger, you say. Is that enough? I'm not trying to say that your way of thinking is wrong. In my travels, I've helped a lot of people grow to love Pokemon. That's important too, isn't it?"

At this, Alder turned towards the crowd and hummed thoughtfully until he saw two little kids holding each other's hands. They looked like they were brother and sister.

"Hey, you two!" he called. "Could you come here a moment?"

The two children nodded and skipped over to him.

"Hi, Mister Alder!" the boy chirped.

"Hey, kids. Can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Will you battle these two Trainers?"

The two kids nodded and released a Herdier each. Cheren nodded.

"...Understood," he said, healing his and Jamie's Pokemon. "Jamie, let's battle!"

* * *

Shellie and Richard easily took care of the two Herdier. Instead of crying, the children healed their Pokemon and giggled as they licked their faces.

"That was nicely done!" Alder said, patting the children's heads. "You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokemon looked like they were having fun."

The children grinned, and turned towards Jamie and Cheren.

"That battle was fun!" the boy cheered.

"Let's battle again sometime, 'kay?" the girl asked, smiling.

Adler glanced at Cheren. "Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are just happy being with their Pokemon. There are many different views and answers. When it comes to what it takes to be Champion, you and I might have differences in opinion, but that's how it is! Give it some thought."

Elesa (who was chatting on her phone as the battle went on) closed her phone and said, "Well, I talked to Clay. It took a lot, but he finally said he'd lower the drawbridge. Give him a few minutes, okay? I'll be heading back to the Gym."

As Elesa walked towards Nimbasa, Cheren walked the opposite way. He looked troubled about what just happened.

Jamie blinked, watching him walk off worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry about him," Alder said cheerfully. "That's a lot to absorb. I think he'll get it in time."

"I hope so," Jamie responded. Shellie crossed her arms, thinking about what Richard said. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise, followed by a creaking. She glanced at the bridge as it gradually lowered.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Jamie shouted to Alder, jogging towards the bridge. When it finally lowered, Jamie glanced at Cheren, who watched it in silence.

"Cool, huh?" she asked, grinning. Cheren sighed.

"Jamie...we're Trainers, right?" he asked. Jamie nodded.

"I'll prove I'm right by winning and getting stronger," he said. "Because that's what the Champion is - the strongest. That's all there is to it."

With that he walked off. Jamie tilted her head to the side. He seemed kinda unsure there...maybe what Alder said is already starting to get to him?

She walked into the bridge, gulping.

* * *

The first impression Jamie got of the Driftveil City Gym Leader was that he was the most intimidating person she had ever met. Arms crossed, he regarded the new arrivals with a stern glance.

"Hrmph," he said. "So yer the kids Elesa was talkin' about. I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round here. And don't be expectin' no welcome party. When we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

Jamie and Cheren groaned.

"What a bother," Cheren said. "We are grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is this our fault?"

"Ya can say whatever ya want to say," Clay responded. "What's important is that y'all showed up and Team Plasma escaped. It may be a little heavy-handed, but ya oughtta start lookin' for 'em. After all, yer talented Trainers, aren't ya? I'll tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym. Life's about give-and-take, ya know!"

And with that, Clay walked off. Cheren sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"That's no real problem," he said. "We would have gone after them first, even if he hadn't asked. I'll go on ahead."

Cheren walked off into the city. Jamie followed, heading for the Cold Storage.

It would be a good place to hope for an Ice-type...

* * *

Jamie cheered as the Ultra Ball stopped shaking - she had caught a Vanillite! As the Ultra Ball disappeared, she couldn't stop grinning. A Vanilliite! A _Vanillite! _They were adorable Pokemon, a Pokemon that Jamie had always wanted.

Her cheering was uninterrupted by seeing someone with red hair - a Team Plasma member! - hurry into the nearby building. He was closely followed by Cheren.

"Hey, Cheren!" she called, jogging towards him. "They're in there?"

Cheren nodded. "Come on. The sooner the better," he said, marching in.

Jamie followed...and was greeted by a huge blast of freezing cold.

"It's so c-c-cold!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms. "Th-They better be here, Cheren!"

Cheren was already shivering. "I'm sure. F-Find one member, and you find the rest. C-Come on."

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take too long. The Team Plasma members were all huddled together, surrounding another strangely robed man.

"All of you, huddle around me!" he exclaimed. "I can't t-take this cold!"

"If you're cold, why don't we escort you outside? It's a lot warmer," Cheren deadpanned. The Plasma Grunts and Sage turned towards the two Nuvema natives.

"Pokemon are our king's friends," the Sage shivered. "While we're taking care of them, we won't let them fall into the hands of foolish Trainers!"

"So what, you kidnap them?" Cheren asked. "All this talk about separating Pokemon from people...you may as well be talking about no Pokemon in the world at all."

"Ignorant whelp! Everyone, drive these two intruders away!"

"Understood!" The Grunts said as they released their Pokemon. Jamie and Cheren glanced at each other, and released their Herdier and Liepard (respectively).

They were about to fight when...

"Well, I'll be damned!"

Clay walked into the scene with a few of the Storage workers. An Excadrill stood by the Gym Leader's side, glaring at the Plasma Grunts menacingly. The Grunts shivered, returning their Pokemon.

"Hidin' in a cold place like this...You guys take these robbers!" Clay ordered. The Storage workers nodded, grabbing some of the Grunts. As they filed out, Clay turned towards the two Trainers.

"You guys ain't bad!" he said cheerfully. "Welp, a promise is a promise. Feel free to drop by the Gym!"

Clay walked off. Cheren crossed his arms.

"That Team Plasma is a waste of oxygen," he said. "All they talk about is Pokemon liberation."

"Yeah..." Jamie said, thinking about all the times she had encountered them. Why do they want to separate Pokemon and people so badly?

"...It's cold. Wanna get out?"

"Do I ever!"

* * *

**Pokemon Obtained:**

**(Charizard Bridge) Odette the Ducklett (Docile nature, likes to relax)**

**(Cold Storage) Bryan the Vanillite (Hardy, often dozes off)**

* * *

Please review!


	10. Sparks Will Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Okay, here's the deal; I'm just going to skip Gym Battles altogether, because A: the only one I really recorded was Clay's (and that was a laughably easy battle), and B: I want to make a Nuzlocke fic for Black 2 and those two projects coupled with _XIII Pokemon_ and the occasional oneshot (everything else is on a definite hiatus at the moment, unfortunately) is my quota for fanfic work.

But to make it up, I'll write up the Clay battle and stick it in this fic as a bonus chapter if enough people ask. Okay?

Enjoy?

* * *

Jamie and Shellie stared at the sparking web that blocked the entrance to Chargestone Cave. Shellie sighed, agitated.

_"Electric-types. Typical,"_ she muttered.

"There ya are!"

Jamie and Shellie twisted around to see Clay and his Krokorok walked towards them. Clay noticed the electric web and blinked.

"Oh, shoot. Looks like th' nest of a Galvantula. Don't know why it's picked a place like this to make a nest, but if folks are havin' problems with it, then the I'm th' one ta fix it. Krokorok!"

The Ground/Dark type nodded, swiping at the web. It split into two as it fell, like a curtain.

"Now that that's tak'n care of," he said, turning to Jamie. He took out a TM, saying, "Ya forgot this at the Gym. It's my favorite TM, fer Bulldoze. Speakin' of which, how's that Tirtouga 'o yers?"

Jamie winced at the memory of the Gym Battle. Lillil and Shellie took out Krokorok and Palpitoad easily enough, but then Excadrill came along. Jamie figured that Flamel could use some experience and so sent the baby fossil Pokemon out against the mole Pokemon. Simply put, Excadrill used Bulldoze and Flamel took a hit. Shellie came back out to finish the job, but Flamel looked like he wasn't going to be okay. She quickly accepted the badge from Clay and dashed to the Pokemon Center.

"Flamel's fine," Jamie responded. "He has to stay in the Pokemon Center for about a week, but he's gonna be ok."

"Good," Clay said, nodding. "Just take this piece of advice. Go wherever ya think ya can go, and if ya think ya can do somethin', do it. But above all, ya hafta know your limits and your Pokemon's limits. It could be the difference between life and death."

Jamie glanced at the ground, guilt creeping into her. She had seen this lecture coming (she got a similar one from the nurse at the Pokemon Center), but it still was a bit of a numbing shock.

With that, Clay left the scene, returning his Krokorok.

Jamie sighed as she returned Shellie. They were about to enter when three figures appeared on each side of Jamie. They had white hair and black ninja outfits. Two of them grabbed Jamie by the arms, while the other put his hands on the Trainer's back and pushed.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!" she demanded. They dragged/pushed Jamie into the cave, despite her protests.

* * *

They didn't even drag her into the cave for long; they stopped when they saw N observing one of the blue rocks in the cave.

"My lord N," one of the newcomers said, "we brought the girl, as requested."

With that, the three disappeared. Jamie dusted herself off and glared at N.

"I could have just walked into the cave, you know," she snapped. "Dragging me here was kinda unnecessary."

"Ah, yes. I apologize for that. That was the Shadow Triad. Ghetsis enlisted them into Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who set the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

"That was them?" Jamie repeated. N observed the place they were in, smiling.

"I like this place," he said. "Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokemon. If people didn't exist, this would be an ideal place for Pokemon to live."

"Um, yeah, electric ecosystem and all that. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing, really. I simply wished to tell you that you've been chosen."

Jamie stared at N, looking for any trace of a lie. When she saw none, she asked, "Chosen for _what?"_

"Does it surprise you that I said that?"

"Well, I guess," Jamie said, blinking. "That is a pretty out-of-the-blue thing to say."

"You should be surprised," N said, smiling. "I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. And he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out more about you."

"You_ what?!_" Jamie demanded. "Your ninja friends have been stalking us?! So what, you know what time Cheren puts on his face mask, or something?!"

"No," N responded. "I only know their approach to Pokemon training, and yours."

"And what might they be? Enlighten me, _your majesty_," Jamie spat.

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength, while poor Bianca has accepted the truth that not everybody can become strong," N said, allowing his fingers to ghost over the electric boulder next to him. Blue sparks shot up from the rock into his fingers, mildly shocking him. He looked back at Jamie. "And you...You're not swayed either way. You're neutral."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"Apparently it is, if you've been chosen," N responded. "Team Plasma will be waiting for you up ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Trainer you are."

And with that, N ventured deeper into the cave. Jamie stared after him before punching the wall.

That was when Jamie saw something slowly crawl up her vision.

Upon further examination, she saw that it was a Joltik, hanging from a web. The Pokemon noticed her at that time.

The two stared at each other, eyes widening until…they both screamed.

Jamie (with her deathly fear of bugs) chucked everything in her bag at the Joltik…including an Ultra Ball.

The Joltik (having had the bejeezus scared out of him by Jamie's shriek) frantically avoided every item that was chucked at him…_except_ for that one Ultra Ball.

Jamie froze as the Joltik was captured.

Yume burst out of her PokeBall at this, glancing at Jamie and the Ultra Ball in amusement.

**Was that the first encounter?**

Jamie nodded numbly. Shellie and the others were going to get a _huge_ kick out of this. So she released all her Pokemon and waited as Yume told them everything.

As Shellie fell into hysterics (_"That Joltik dodged everything except for the Ultra Ball! And he was the first encounter for this Arceus-forsaken cave!")_ Jamie picked the Ultra Ball up, wanting to puke. She had just captured a Bug-type._ A Bug-type._ Granted, that was an accident, but still.

"Why did I have to agree to that stupid bet?" she whimpered, huddling into the fetal position. "I got lucky going through Pinwheel Forest, because I know Sewaddles and Venipedes are common there…"

Roger blinked at this, amused as well.

_"But don't you have a Swadloon?" _he asked._ "Remember her, from Lostlorn Forest?"_

Jamie instantly shot up at this.

"CHARLOTTE MAY BE A BUG-TYPE, BUT SHE DOESN'T _LOOK_ LIKE A BUG!"

Lillil sighed. _"Jamie, please calm down. We may as well keep him in the team, at least for now."_

"W-Why do you say that?"

**Joltik's a native to this place, so he knows the layout of this cave better than any of us, **Yume pointed out. This caused Jamie to pause. Yume was right; who better to navigate a cave than someone who's lived there all his life?

"I guess you're right, Yume..." she said nervously.

_"If it makes you feel better," _Shellie added,_ "you can do whatever you want with Dodger when we get out of here."_

Jamie glanced at Shellie as the group picked some of the stuff up. "Okay. But Shellie...who's Dodger? You mean Joltik, right?"

_"Yes,"_ Shellie deadpanned, unceremoniously dumping a few items at Jamie's feet. _"Who else would I mean, dingbat?"_

"I get that, but...why that name?"

_"Because he dodged nearly everything you threw at him. He is a dodger, and so Dodger he shall be."_

* * *

**(Route 6) Honey the Deerling**

**(Chargestone Cave) Dodger the Joltik (Bashful nature, highly persistent)**

* * *

I gotta say, Dodger's one of my favorites in the team. Writing him out, anyway.

Please review!


End file.
